The Rise Of Danielle Turner
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Danielle Turner has forgotten what freedom was. What love is. Her past quickly catches up with her, all feelings she used to know interwined with anger and heartache. Will the best come out of it or will she be on the path to hell?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so here it is. I am greatful for any comments and anything you say about my work. I just hope you like it, and join my character Danielle Turner on her jouneries with the Pirates Of The Caribbean charcters. I only own Danielle and Lucy Grange. So please enjoy and leave a comment on what you think. **

**Prologue:** Ragetti's point of view;

"Ah Ragetti, you finally shown." A voice from the room said.

It was dark and late and it seemed the stranger was sitting at the table in the living room. Ragetti stopped walking, and stared into the darkness, unsure what was going on. The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who it could be. The voice he hadn't heard for many years, he had been on land since he saw the person, and he gave up piracy to be with the law; to work in the force. His lover, Danielle Turner, changed his mind, to that day, she didn't know how but just being herself. He fell in love with her, though she was hiding who she was. She pretended to be a man, to escape her past, but it seemed she couldn't escape, she was in her own cell; with no way out, all eternity locked up, her feelings locked up as she grew not to trust anybody. However years Danielle and him, grew close, and finally they spoke their true feelings to each other, it seemed impossible as her past was quickly caught up with her, as old enemies were back in her life; preventing her to move forward.

Ragetti moved further in the room, to the small table, which was next to the couch and lit the candle. The light absorbed the dark, and Ragetti picked it up, and moved towards the table where the stranger sat. His eyes landed on a man, dressed like how he used to dress, tatty, thin material, which stitched up to make a shirt and slacks. The stranger smiled, showing his rotting teeth to Ragetti.

"What are you...?" Ragetti started, but stopped as he heard movement. Four men dressed in the same kind of clothes as the stranger was wearing, stepped out into the light, and all were staring back at him. "What are you all doing here?"

"The gold is calling us Ragetti." The first man replied. "The sea, can't ye heard it? Ragetti, Ragetti, come back."

"Stop it!" Ragetti shouted, and slammed the candle on the table in anger. Yes he knew what the stranger was talking about. He heard it every day and night, at day, he could over power it, but at night... that was a different story. His dream was him back on the open waters, breathing in the free air, watching the sun go down. The dream was always with him, he locked it up in his heart but he only opened it when he felt alone or locked up in prison. Was he alone? Was he locked up in his own prison? At first he said no, but thinking over the past years he been on land, he was a pirate and he weren't born to be on land, the sea was his home but what of Danielle? He couldn't leave her, could he? Not what all just happened, he wouldn't forgive himself, but the gold... it had been calling him, the sea, sooner or later he had to go home. "I stopped all of that now."

"Stop, ha ye? Ye don't belong here Ragetti, none of us does." The first one said. "We only go on land to steal or be hanged. We don't stay on land! We ain't a Plubber! We ain't like them!"

"Ye belong with us." Another man echoed, which made the other say "Aye."

"See, we are your brothers Ragetti. Blood brothers. We picked ye from the streets and raised ye, and this is how ye treat us?"

"Scrum." One man called.

"No... I..." Ragetti stuttered.

"Still trying to convince yourself, ye belong with theses?"

"We have a ship. A new captain, Sparrow... gone and dead now Ragetti- the gold is ours, no more rules from these idiots. What do you say Ragetti?"

Ragetti didn't answer straight away. He stared at his old friends. Been many years, too many years he seen them all, defiantly Pintel, who sat at the table, staring back. He dreamed he see them again, but not now, not what all just happened with Danielle; just as he was making a new break, a new chapter on his life, the power of the sea and the gold had grown, and he was growing weak. How was he ever going to talk to Danielle about this? Would she forgive him, to see why he needed to be back on the waters, or would she be angry at him, for leaving her? He knew he couldn't stay on land forever, it was getting more risky, and soon his past was going to be released if Beckett had anything to do with it.

"If you don't fit in, then run." Danielle's words echoed in his mind. He lowered his eyes, he was stuck in the middle, but he knew he didn't fit in with these people, never will do, he was different; an outcast. "Can we do one thing?"

The group of pirates stood outside a Manor. No lights showed through the windows, telling them no one was in or gone to bed. Great time to do this, Ragetti thought. A carriage was parked away from the Manor, but it was still on its land. They all stood around it, and threw their torches on top of it, and inside, and watched it slowly set alight. Ragetti quickly ran to the door and stuck a piece of parchment near the middle, so it was noticeable. Quickly they ran away, to the docks, where two rowing boats were parked. Ragetti sat in one, and as they were rowing away, he stared at the island, knowing it was his last time to see it, and his heart was starting to fill with guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Many months later: Danielle Turner's point of view;

A young woman of twenty two sat in the woods. She was sitting on a log, which had been chopped down; she had been sitting there since that morning. She was strumming her guitar, a soft tune echoed around her, as she played. However she stopped and placed the guitar beside her, making it lean against the log and let out a sigh, while staring in front of her.

Many months since her lover went without a goodbye or an explanation. At first she blamed herself, for not being truthful- not telling him that she was a female, that she loved him but she was walking down a dangerous road, one her past paved, and it meant lying to people she grew close to. Slowly she blamed Ragetti that it weren't her fault that he left, but she couldn't blame him. The land was just as dangerous as the open waters, for a pirate, or those who didn't fit in (like her), she weren't a lady, she didn't wear dresses or had the perfect manners but she didn't' care, she rather be herself than be society's puppet.

"Danni?" A voice from behind her called which made her jump and turned her head. She smiled as her eyes landed on Theodore Groves, a lieutenant and one of her closest friend. She knew she could tell him anything, and he wouldn't tell anyone. He was kind to her, he was the one who helped her escape London, and to be brought to Port Royal, he showed her the ropes, showed her that life had darkness but in the darkness there was light ahead; you just got to look for it.

She turned her head back to stare in front of her, and her smiled dropped. She heard him climb over the log to sit next to her, and she felt him wrap his hand around her shoulders. They sat in silence, Theo, watched as Danielle bit her bottom lip, and tears started to well up in her eyes. He sat nearer, and she leaned her head against his shoulders.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"You can't do anything, Theo, no one can, if you have magic powers to bring him back, but he isn't coming back is he?" Danielle replied, letting her tears escape from her eyes. "Why did he leave? I thought we were a team but... but..."

Theo wrapped his other hand around her, as she buried her head against his coat, crying. It seemed she tried to hold on to her tears, but her feelings over powered her and she couldn't do anything but show them.

"It's not your fault, Danni. Don't blame yourself; I am sure he had his reasons." Theo whispered. "He'll come back when he is ready."

Danielle lifted her head, and stared at her friend. "Sorry... I just... I loved him so much... I still do. I should be used to this; everyone who I loved and grew close too, left me behind, both by death or escaped the curse of me."

"I am still here, I haven't left you, and you still have Miss Swann and your cousin William Turner." Theo said, giving her a smile, slowly he watched as a smile appeared on her face. He let go, and let her wipe her tears on her sleeves.

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't disserve it." Danielle asked. "What time is it?"

"Gone midday," Theo replied, suddenly he stared at her confused as she stood up fast, and grabbed her guitar, then he watched her ran away. "Where are you going?" He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle stood next to Elizabeth Swann, at the ceremony of James Norrington, he was celebrating for being the new Commodore of Port Royal; something Danielle never understood, another thing she didn't get about society. She was in a light blue dress, simple but elegant and annoying to her. She was made to wear a corset, a dress and the corset brought fear in her, as she remembered last time she was wearing one; something happened to her which lived in her nightmares. The sound of a man shouting brought her back to the present day, and she watched as Norrington walked forward, so everyone could see him.

"This is taking forever." Danielle said under her breath. She stared at her friend, as she nudged her in her rips, to make her be quiet. "Thanks, Lizzie." She said sarcastically.

A moment later, the ceremony finally finished, which was great news to Danielle. She let out a sigh of relief, as she watched everyone walk away to talk to each other. About time, she thought to herself. She felt someone's hand hold onto her arm, which made her turn her head to the left, unsure who it was. She let out a smile as it was Elizabeth, she bent her arm, and walked her away, she was sure she was more like a gentleman, than men, she held her arm out for Elizabeth to take at times, when cold, she gave her coat and held out doors for her. No one could be perfect for her, Danielle set that bar high for any man, but her cousin William and she knew they loved each other (everyone could see it... well except the blind ones or the jealous ones like Norrington). She was getting tired of them, but she knew they couldn't really express their love, as Elizabeth was of society, the Governor's Daughter and well William; he was pirate though he didn't know that just yet.

"Why were you late?" Elizabeth finally asked Danielle.

"I... was helping around." She lied.

"No you were not, I asked and no one saw you."

Danielle let out a sigh; she hated telling people she was weak, that she weren't as strong as she thought. "I was in the woods... again, thinking about... you know." She replied slowly.

Elizabeth gave her a sympathy look; she knew who she was talking about. Ever since Ragetti left, she tried to look after Danielle, even her father helped by inviting her around to eat and sometimes sleep over. He was a sort of father figure to her, something she didn't really have, as her father grew to drink and weak as he accepted Beckett's deal of freedom, to work for him or face the gallows; something she declined and it caught up with her in time. He died just before Ragetti left, he visited her, telling her she changed, that he had only weeks or months to live, she was in a muddle, all her hate and not giving a damn about him, soon was overpowered by her love and guilt, but Mercer killed him, something Elizabeth didn't understand but didn't ask.

"You can stay with me tonight, Danielle." She suggested, letting go of her arm, as they reached a wall, away from everyone.

"Thank you, but I rather be alone."

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I take Miss Swann, Miss Turner?" Norrington asked.

Danielle turned her head, and stared at the man. She somewhat, grew to hate him, maybe because he was in love with Elizabeth, but she wanted her cousin to marry her not him. "It's a free world."

They gave her a confused look, as she walked away. She couldn't cope any more, she thought she was ready to face people but she weren't. How could she? Will she ever be? She was heartbroken; anger was what was left inside, anger towards people, the world but mostly towards herself. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she didn't want people to see her, not like this; not as weak.

She stopped walking, as she walked into someone. Governor Swann turned around and stared at her, with a sympathy look. "Danielle, you ok?"

She looked up, and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She gathered herself and ran away, she needed to be by herself, no one would understand, she couldn't tell anyone what she was really thinking, they wouldn't understand. That was what she kept telling herself, day after day, slowly she was becoming a ghost, a monster inside, everything she was, was coming back.

"Oh, look who it is. It's the Inspector... opps I mean Danielle Turner." A voice of Lucy Grange said, in a mocking tone. Danielle stopped and her anger was starting to build inside. "Is that really your name, or is that also made up, like how your life is all made up, built on a fantasy you made in your head? Are you even a woman, or is there something else inside you?"

Danielle whirled around to face the woman. She was younger than Danielle, and much prettier. Her eyes left her and onto her friends, they were all dressed up, and were fanning their fans, they were staring back at her; waiting for something to happen. She stared back at Lucy, and she felt her hands clench up into a ball.

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Make me." Lucy replied, with a smirk.

Danielle didn't know how she got on top of Lucy, she stared down at her and saw she had blood coming out for mouth, making her presume she punched her in the face, and pushed her down. She held her down, holding her arms against the floor.

"Get off me, you crazy..."

"Take it back!"

"Get off me..."

"I said take it back!" She shouted down at her, her anger taking control. She raised her fist to hit again, but a hand grabbed her harshly, one held her wrist, the other around her waist. "Get off me!" She was picked up and was placed back on the floor, on her feet, but the guard had locked her arms behind her back. There she saw a crowd had gathered around her, staring at Lucy and then back at her. She didn't care what they thought, but she met the Governor's, and she lowered her gaze knowing she brought shame.

Two men helped the young lady up from the floor, and held. "What is going on?" She heard the Governor ask.

"She started it! She started to say nasty names and attacked me!" Lucy replied.

"Liar!" Danielle shouted, and tried to break free, so she could punch the woman in the face again, but the guard had a tight grip on her.

"See, she is a wild animal and should be locked up." Lucy said.

The Governor stepped through, and stood between the two women. He ordered everyone to go, and apologised for what they witness. He stared back at Lucy, and told her to go, finally he walked over to Danielle, and ordered the guard to let go, that she was ok now. He wrapped a hand around her, and walked her away from the scene.

"I am sorry, Governor." She said quietly. "I just... I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be strong. I thought I could, but I have been strong for too long. I don't know how to feel, I just have anger in me, I cause shame, stress to people who care... I can't do that, it is unfair." Danielle replied. She walked further on, letting his arm drop; she stopped and felt his eyes still on her. "I go, you don't have to tell me twice. I don't know where I go, but I leave; so I won't bring any shame on you. I don't belong here, not here with people who...I am pirate, I feel trapped... I guess that is how he felt."

"Danielle, don't say such things." The Governor said. "You are strong, but you don't have to be strong all the time. You have people who care about you, here this is your home but I cannot make you stay neither leave. "

She turned around to stare at the older man. She was confused, on why people were being nice to her, shouldn't they be like Lucy Grange; hate her, to look down at her? Suddenly all her hate disappeared as they heard a man shouting Elizabeth's name. They both ran to where they voice was coming from, Danielle skidded to a stop, as she saw Norrington staring down at the sea below. People gathered around, which Danielle took the time to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

At the docks, she stopped seeing Elizabeth lying on the wood of the docks, two royal guards holding her stuff, her eyes lastly landed on a man whom she hadn't seen since some months, Captain Jack Sparrow. He somehow escaped the jails, before he was released by her help, as she was put in charge of the case, which he was excused of murdering people and Beckett planted evidence, all of it pointing back to Sparrow, though in fact it was his right hand man, Mr Mercer.

"She's not breathing!" The guard said.

She watched as Jack snatched a knife from Murtogg's belt and knelt beside Elizabeth. In one quick but well-practiced move, he ran the knife down her corset; tearing it into two. A moment passed with nothing, than Elizabeth began to cough and splutter.

"I never would have thought of that." Mullroy said in awe.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." Jack replied.

Danielle slowly walked forward, and knelt beside Elizabeth. She felt Jack's eyes on her, but she carried on staring at her friend, worried, making sure she was ok. Her eyes lowered and landed on the medallion, which hung around Elizabeth's neck. She reached down, and picked it up, turning in over in her hand.

"On your feet," A voice ordered.

Danielle turned her head and saw Norrington and few Navy men gathered around. Norrington pointed his sword towards Jack. The scene didn't look good for the Captain. Here was Elizabeth lying on the deck, her corset ripped in half, and her dress gone, meanwhile he stood there, defenceless. She dropped the medallion, and helped Elizabeth up, and let her father wrap his coat around her.

"Shoot that man!" Norrington ordered his men.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried out. "Commodore. Surely you don't intend to kill my rescuer?"

Danielle watched as Norrington slowly lowered his sword, and held out his hand, while saying: "I believe thanks are in order."

Gingerly, Jack reached his hand out and began to shake with Norrington. But in one quick move, Norrington tightened his grip and with his other hand, yanked Jack's sleeve up, to allow everyone to see the letter P branded on his arm, the one she had, but the long sleeve were covering it up.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company- Pirate?" He asked, which made the men who followed him drew their pistols.

Danielle knew all too well what the answer was. She was with Jack when he was branded, they were both held by men who were under Beckett's order, and she watched as he branded him. Hearing him in pain, hearing his skin burn away, and to see Beckett's face smug, it made her try to get free, but the men had tightened their grip. Finally Beckett took the brand away, to reveal the letter P. She stared at Jack, hoping he was ok but she knew he weren't.

She looked up as Beckett stood in front of her and said:_ "You can prevent the same consequences Miss Turner, just as your father has, by accepting to work for me. The choice is yours but it is your life you are putting in risk."_

_"Leave her alone!" Jack yelled. However he was kneed in the stomach and started to cough, it was all to make him quiet. _

_Slowly she lowered her eyes. She knew of the consequences before, when she freed the slaves with Jack, before she didn't care but what of now? Her father accepted the offer, was he brave or a coward? Was that really him, or did he have a plan? He was pirate, why was Beckett going to let him work for him, and her? It made no sense._

_"The time is ticking, Miss Turner." She heard Beckett say._

_"Why would I work for a bastard like you?" She finally said, but it didn't go all down well. One guard held her arm tightly, and held her arm up, and pulled her sleeve. Beckett grabbed her arm, and pressed the brand on top of her skin, she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the pain inside but it was quickly getting too much, and she let out a scream. _

_"Stop! You are hurting her!" Jack yelled_

_Beckett lifted his brand, and turned to stare at him. "It was her choice, if I had my way, she be a maid and not at sea with you. She knew of the consequences, and she needed to pay just like you." He turned to Danielle and said: "I thought you be smart as your father, but it seems Jack has brainwashed you."_

****"Commodore Norrington... my pistol and belt, please." She heard Jack ordered, which brought her back to what was happening.

He was shackled and he had Elizabeth, it seemed he threw his shackles around her neck. He tightened them as Norrington hesitated.

"Do what he says!" Danielle ordered, she quickly snatched Jack's belt and pistol and stormed across to him.

"Elizabeth- it is Elizabeth?" She could him whisper to her friend.

"It is Miss Swann." Elizabeth replied, after trying to get far away from the pirate, but he simply tightened his shackles.

"Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth leaned forward, and took the pistol and belt from Danielle, and before anyone knew what was happening, Jack grabbed the pistol and held it against her temple, he turned her around, so they were face to-face.

"You are despicable," Elizabeth announced, after she slipped his bandolier back on and noticed he smiled deviously.

"I saved your life; now you've save mine. We're square," He said. He turned his attention back on the audience and smiled. "Gentlemen... Ladies... you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Shoving Elizabeth away, he turned and grabbed a rope that hung from a nearby scaffold. He pulled the pin that held the rope and shot up towards a higher dock. Below, the marines opened fire, but Norrington's shot well as it hit the rope that Jack was hanging on and he began to fall. However the shackles that he was wearing, caught on another rope, and Captain Jack sparrow slide down it, landing safely on deck of a docked ship, and disappeared among the crowds of Port Royal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning some chapters may contain swearing, so you have been warned.**

Night fell in Port Royal. Fog grew thicker, surrounding the town in an eerie blanket. Danielle noticed wind brew around the town, and fog started to begin when Elizabeth fell in to the ocean. She stood out at the balcony in her old room, where she slept when she was new there, and back when she was twelve, when her father worked away... something she didn't know, so she was looked after by the Governor and Elizabeth. Her mind was on the medallion, which Elizabeth wore, she saw it before but where?

"Danni, is it ok if I come in?" She heard Elizabeth ask. She didn't answer, but Elizabeth walked in anyways, and stood next to her, both stared outside, to the town. She once saw this town as freedom, a fresh start, she was an Inspector, someone who people looked up too, to find answers and ask questions but now all of that was gone. She felt trapped, her job was gone people looked down at her, all of that left her, she felt nothing but anger and heartache; something no one should feel. "I heard what happened today after I left the ceremony. "

Danielle lowered her gaze, and stared at her hands, her anger was growing stronger and she needed to control it but how? All day Lucy's words had echoed inside her mind, and she agreed with her, had she been a fool to be an Inspector, to live in a fantasy? What was she, she weren't a man but she weren't a lady either, she didn't fit in, did that make her a monster?

"Danielle, we are here to help you." Elizabeth said softly. "Don't listen to what that Lucy Grange said, she is just jealous."

"She has everything, what is there to be jealous of?"

"You have friends who care and family." Elizabeth replied, which made Danielle look up at her. "William, he loves you dearly, we all do Danni. We are all family; we all love and care for you. Yes she might have money, a real family, but what of it? That is nothing compared to what you have, and she knows that too, her friends are fake, as of she, and she hasn't got a family like you have. You had adventures, been places, met people, experienced what life has to give even the harsh things, but through all of it, you have become a strong person Danni."

Silence filled them both. Elizabeth was waiting for Danielle to say something, but she made no effort. She let out a sigh, and started to turn and walk away, but she stopped as she heard Danielle ask: "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"This, be copped up here, taking orders, do what your father tells you to do, to wait to be married to waste away? Have you ever thought of running away, to make a change? To do what you want to do; to make your own rules; live how you want to live; to live; to explore; to go crazy; to show your anger without people judging you?" Danielle asked.

"To be truthful, yes I have but I have grown up, couldn't possibly leave my father, he be worried sick and ..." Elizabeth stopped, as she watched as Danielle rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh. "Sorry, I didn't mean too..."

"It's ok, hearing how you speak about your father makes me think of mine. Our life weren't the greatest, he scarified everything to be a hero, but he suddenly changed." Danielle said cutting Elizabeth off, she hadn't told anyone this before. "Beckett fucking made him change! I think if he was free where would we be? Would we be living off better or worse? Would we be even living or would we be dead? Where would we be? But I guess my answers never be answered, because of that monster. He has brought pain to my life, and I should have killed him when I had a chance! Ragetti had the good idea, he left him with a carriage on fire and a note, which read... which read: "If you hurt Danielle again, he will know and he be after him", he was the one who cared, the one who loved me... now I am back to being this monster, maybe I am worse than Beckett, I let my anger be the answer to everything and throw what I have away."

"Don't' say that Danni! You are more than Beckett could ever be! You are right, he is a monster, but you are not, you have a heart, and see people who they really are, underneath their status, their cloth and their masks, you are special Danielle Turner." Elizabeth said while walking back to her friend. "You have more than a reason to do what you want to do, that he does or anyone else, a lot you have been through, and alone but not this time, and this time you don't have to do it alone."

* * *

Danielle sat in the woods, at the same place she was eariler that day; it was her like her own space, she went there when she felt angry or upset. She was alone, and she left her guitar back at the manor, Elizabeth had gone to bed, and the Governor had gone out, to the fort. She knew they were helping, but nothing will erase the pain, the heartache, nothing would bring Ragetti back, he now belong to the sea, and there was nothing she could do about it. She sat down on the ground, resting her back against the tree, her lantern sat just beside her, fighting off the fog. She was in her clothes and not in a dress, she escaped that torture many hours ago, her black, cropped hair had begun to grow, and it had hit her shoulders. She had a sword and a pistol on her belt which kept up her slacks, and on top of her shirt, she wore a tatty waistcoat.

She reached her hand out, to her neck, and brought out a locket. It was small, and gold. She opened it and stared down at the two pictures, it held inside, one was a young woman, standing very proud, and independent, she had long, wavy, black hair, and hazel eyes, but through that, Danielle could see a woman inside, a much loved woman, the one her father fell in love with, and one that gave birth to her. The one next to it showed a family, two adults and a baby, they all looked happy. Something Danielle couldn't remember ever being, it was strange to see her father smile up at her, had she brought shame on the family? The locket, her father gave to her before he died, it was the only thing she got to remember him by, and now her mother.

She closed the locket, and let it rest against her chest, it was quiet and late, the place where she sat, was good for her, it was peaceful, couldn't hear the town, so she could escape to a far away land or drown in her pain. She rested her head against the tree, and closed her eyes, that day was quite eventful, the ceremony, the fight, seeing her old friend Sparrow, it all added up. She heard that he was caught and threw into jail, and faced the gallows, how many times had she heard that before? She saved him from the gallows before, and now he was back where she met him after years of not seeing him.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, which made Danielle open her eyes. She looked around her, and couldn't see anything but fog. How long had she been asleep? The sky was full of clouds, covering the moon. Another explosion was sounded, and she jumped up onto her feet, and grabbed her lantern. She ran through the woods, heading to the Swann Manor, not likening what she heard, something was wrong, she sensed it. She heard yells and orders all around her, as she entered the town, everyone was running.

A group of pirates ran towards her, holding torches and swords. She drew her sword from her belt and held her lantern tightly. One ran faster than the others, and his sword clashed with hers, she hadn't fought for a while, but it didn't show, as she quickly got the upper hand of that fight and pushed the man away, and he fell through the window of a building. Another pirate quickly made contact with her, their swords swung in the air, and clashed against each other. A high whistle sound, she heard, which made her turn her head and saw a cannon flew across and hit the Swann Manor, Elizabeth! She let out a gasp, as her attacker swung her around, and held her against his chest. The two other pirates stood in front, watching her struggle against her attack's hold, as his sword was locked across her body.

"Pretty one, she is." One of the pirates said, with a devious smile.

"We could take her back." The other suggested.

"That be heard if you were dead." She said. Before anyone of them knew what she was talking about, she leaned forward, so her attack was on top of her and swung around, his legs made contact with the other pirates faces many times, which made them fall on to the ground. She stood up straight, and kicked her attacker on the knee, and when he let go, she turned around, and she ran her sword in his stomach. "That will teach you, not to mess with me."

She watched as he fell on the ground, and she brought back her sword, and wiped his blood on his trousers. Right, now to get Elizabeth, she told herself. She ran and ran, and dodged fights, as it would cost her time. She entered the main part of the island, and it was worse, gun shots rang through the whole scene, windows being smashed, and buildings going up in flames, and cannon balls from the ship whizzed past; blowing up buildings.

She stopped, as she saw her cousin, William Turner standing still, his eyes closed waiting for the end, as a pirate threw a bomb at his feet. She ran towards him, but luckily the bomb didn't go off. She drew her pistol from her belt and shot at the man, and carried on running to her cousin. She embraced him, thankful that the thing didn't blow up. He hugged her back, and grabbed hold of her arm and ran her to the side.

"You ok?" He asked her, she nodded and he let go. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She is back at home... wait! We need to go and get her; I saw a cannon ball hit it." She replied. She took a few steps forward, but stopped as a flash of white caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Elizabeth being dragged towards the harbour by two vile-looking pirates; she turned her gaze onto Danielle which made her say her name out loud. However she stayed where she was, but her eyes landed on one of the pirates who was dragging her, he stood tall and was skinny, his floppy hair dirty, and his skin. It looked like Ragetti! But what was he doing? "Ragetti?" She called out, that made him turned his head, and stare at her. It was him! He was back, but only to take Elizabeth but why? He gave her a sympathy look, which made her confused; however her look was answered, as she felt something hit her behind her head. She fell onto the ground and her whole world went completely black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ragetti's Point of View;**

On the black pearl, Ragetti and Pintel held Elizabeth tightly, as Bo'sun walked over to them.

"I didn't know we was taking captives." Bo'sun said.

"She's invoked the right of parley," Pintel explained "with Captain Barbossa."

Elizabeth pulled free and strode forward. "I am here to..." However she was cut off as Bo'sun slapped her across the face.

He was about to strike again, but a hand grabbed his wrist. "You'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Barbossa said. He looked at Elizabeth and said: "My apologies Miss."

"Captain Barbossa," She began boldly. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

Around her, several of the crew chuckled while a smile played at the corner of Barbossa's mouth. He shook his head, and looked around. "There was a lot of long words in there, miss, and we're not but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." She replied.

All the crew laughed, never in their life had they seen a young girl, in a nightgown ask their captain to go, to leave what they had come here for. Ragetti laughed but he didn't feel the same as his fellow crew mates. He knew Elizabeth, he didn't understand what she was playing at, and didn't she know who she was talking to? Of course she did, but her power of being a governor daughter, won't work on this ship, to them she was just a young woman, with no powers, except she held what they had been looking for ten years; the medallion.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Barbossa said, throwing the fancy words back in Elizabeth's face. "Means no."

"Very well," Elizabeth said. She reached up and ripped the medallion from her neck. She stormed over to the ship's rail, and threw her arm over the water, letting the medallion dangle from her fingertips. "I'll drop it."

She watched as the crew stepped forward, and all were standing with unease.

"My holds are busting with swag, that bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Barbossa asked.

"Because it's what you're searching for." Elizabeth replied. "I recognised this ship. I saw it eight years ago, when we made the crossing from England."

"Did you, now?"

"Fine," She said after staring at the crew, noticing they were staring at her and the medallion. "I suppose if it is worthless, there's no sense in me keeping it..." her voice trailed off, she opened her fingers, allowing the medallion's gold chain to slip through her fingers towards the water below.

"No!" She heard the Captain shout, they all leaped forward.

"You have a name missy?" Barbossa asked, after he moved closer to the girl.

"Elizabeth," She replied. However she stopped, and lowered her eyes, to stare at the medallion. "Turner, I am a maid in the governor's household."

"Miss Turner," Barbossa announced. At the name, the men began to mumble, while Pintel uttered a single name "Bootstrap."

"Very well," Barbossa said, "You hand that over, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." He said while holding out his hand. He waited, as Elizabeth reluctantly dropped the medallion in his hand. His monkey, who before sat on his shoulders, leaped up and down and grabbed the medallion, he screeched and jumped onto a mast line and into the rigging.

Barbossa turned, without a word, and started towards the rear, calling out orders to the crew, however no one moved except Elizabeth. "Wait!" She shouted chasing after the Captain. "You must return me to shore! According to the Code..."

"Barbossa whipped around, cutting her off. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, nor our agreement and so I 'must' do nothing. And secondly, you must be pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply. And you're not." He paused, a smile creasing his weather-beaten face. "And thirdly... the Code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules."

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed her, and began to drag her away, but not before Barbossa got his final word. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl... Miss Turner."


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle's point of view;

_Danielle sat at the long table at the Swann's Manor, she was wearing a black suit with a white buttoned shirt with a black bow tie; they have invited her to for dinner, to make sure she was ok as they noticed she was acting differently- more defensive and showing her anger towards people. They knew her well and knew she didn't mean it but someone had got to her, but they didn't know who. Danielle sat next to Elizabeth, who sat next to her father who sat at the top of the table. Theodore sat next Danielle, which she was pleased with, to sit next to her two friends, Ragetti said he was busy but she didn't believe him and Will wasn't invited, Norrington sat opposite Elizabeth and next to the Governor, Lucy Grange next to James and opposite Danielle, Mercer next to her and Beckett at the other end of the table._

_Danielle talked mostly to Elizabeth and Theodore, nothing about jobs, they made jokes which they laughed at and got the others to stare at them but they didn't care. It was nice to be herself Danielle thought after Theodore told another joke to her as Elizabeth was made to talk to James, she didn't hate him but she knew he fancied Lizzie, but she knew Will did, and she knew who she wanted her friend to fall in love with. She didn't make any effort to be nice to Miss Grange, Mercer or Beckett as she hated them all and wished they weren't there. _

_"I've read in an article in a newspaper this morning, that the men of commoners are starting a... what is it called again? Ah yes, a revolution. Do they ever learn?" Beckett said towards the Governor._

_"I don't think..."_

_"Jobs we do are only suited to us; the best of men. No one else can sail cargo and sell them, they need experience and skills; that they certainly do not have." Beckett said cutting the Governor off. Danielle knew he was trying to stop Beckett from talking about business and talk of such things at the dinner table, but more importantly in front of his daughter. Beckett's cold eyes suddenly landed on Danielle and he added: "What do you think Inspector?"_

_"Well I... disagree with your view. Why can't the commoners do the jobs?" Danielle asked she stopped eating, and looked down the table to see what Beckett's reaction was; she knew she was standing a dangerous line. "If someone gave them a chance, to give them an experience and skills... well we would be all equal."_

_"That wouldn't happen." Lucy stated plainly, making Danielle stare at her._

_"Why can't it?"_

_"It doesn't work like that. You would like to change in our system, to put outlaws back in our society? The one we have been building for many centuries." Beckett replied._

_Danielle held back most of her anger but couldn't help to get the last word in. "You make them that- not me or others, I see equality. This system we are living in is unfair; you have to be put under labels all the time and..."_

_"Inspector. Beckett. Please not in front of the ladies or at the table." The Governor said cutting Danielle off knowing where she was leading too. He knew where it was all going to lead and he invited Dan to dinner to show she weren't alone, and he invited Beckett because they needed to talk about business. Now he was regretting inviting them both, something in the back of his mind was nagging him, that it weren't such a good idea._

_They both stared at him, but quickly stared back at each other, both sharing their anger. Danielle felt like to punch him in his face; to give him a bloody black eye. She turned her gaze and watched Lucy standing up and ran out of the room. _

_"See what you done Inspector." Beckett said, causing Danielle to look back at him with more anger. _

_"Me? I haven't done anything. It was you, who started all, this..." Danielle said powerfully. She stopped as she felt Theodore's and Elizabeth's hands on of hers trying to calm her down, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and knew what they was thinking. "Well I can't help it if Miss Grange or you do not like my views." She turned her gaze to stare at the Governor. "And I am sorry Guv; really I am sorry about this. It weren't my attention to cause...please excuse me." _

_She stood up from her chair and walked out. She stormed out for the manor and into the tavern. She knew she shouldn't have went but how could she let her friend and her father down, after they all done for her?_

_The scene changed. Danielle was sitting in the lounge with Elizabeth and the Governor. The Governor stood up and told them that he had business to attend to in another town, meaning he be away for a few days. Danielle could see worry in his eyes and hear worry his voice, she knew after last night he couldn't trust her, not completely. _

_"Lizzie, be ok I am here." Danielle said_

_"Well I..." Governor Swann said, he grew short and let out a sigh, knowing Danielle didn't mean what happened of last night to happen, as she explained and he agreed. "Ok I be back as soon as I can."_

_"We promise we won't break anything, make a mess, or I won't let Elizabeth be hurt." Danielle said giving the old man a smile of reassurance. _

_"I'm worried about you Danielle..."_

_"I be fine Guv." She said cutting him off. _

_"There is a bell tonight...we could go or not, up too you Danni." Elizabeth said as her father walked out of the room._

_ "Who do you think done it?" She asked Elizabeth. She was dressed in her best suit, and was dancing with Elizabeth, in the hall among the many guests. They were at a ball, and a lot of people came._

_"He is a pirate but I don't know him like you do... Beckett on the other hand, well I hear he is on the list to be promoted, meaning he could be made Lord, and that could be a motive couldn't it?" Elizabeth replied. "To kill someone, but if you are cleaver enough not to be spotted, and to solve the case, to guarantee the promotion that is one way, or someone else could have done it for him?"_

_"May I have this dance?" She heard Ragetti ask. _

_Both women stopped dancing, and stared at him. He picked up Danielle's hand and wrapped his hand around her waist; he led her into the dance. She could feel many eyes on them, but Ragetti didn't care, neither did she. It was a weird feeling, being close to someone you've loved for ages, but she let him lead her. _

_"Any news?" Ragetti asked._

_"All evidence still points to Jack, but Lizzie just said that Beckett is on the list to get prompted and he would do anything to get it; kill if necessary, or get someone to do it." She replied._

_Theodore Groves suddenly appeared beside them, giving them both smiles. They both stopped dancing, Danielle could feel many eyes on her, but she did her best to ignore them, outside it was strange to see two men dancing together, but only Theo and Danielle knew it was two different genders. Ragetti wanted to know about the case, if they could get any further to catch the killer._

_"Good news, Dan, Lady Grange would like you to play- to perform a song for her guests." Theo said._

_"What?" Danielle asked shocked. She stared up at her old friend, she weren't ready, defiantly in front of those many people, and she didn't have anything planned. Theo laughed gently and led her to where the orchestra was playing. There was a small space cleared, where the instruments were placed. "Look Theo, I can't do this... I don't have my guitar..." At that second he picked up her guitar, which she guessed he brought with him, that he'd planned this. "Oh...please don't make me do this Theo; you know what I am like."_

_"You are brilliant Danni, the best guitar player I have heard; you have a great voice and writing skills." Theo said encouraging her, while passing her the guitar. "Overcome your fear, play like you do for me, just pretend they are all me."_

_"That would be better." Danielle muttered to herself. "That is easier said than done." She said as Theo walked away leaving her on her own. The orchestra ended their piece, and all the dancing couples clapped as they finished their dance. _

_Lady Grange, Lucy's mother walked and stood in front of Danielle, and spoke clearly to her guests, that Danielle was going to perform one of his songs._

_"Right...I didn't really expect this...so...I just hope you enjoy." Danielle stuttered. _

_Danielle walked to the men who were in the orchestra, and told the man who played the snare drum to play a beat like they do at hangings. Quickly she stood in front of the quests, and strummed her guitar, for a few times before singing clearly: _

There's a grey horse standin' still  
As a soldier climbs in the saddle for one last ride  
As the rain pours off his hat  
You can see the shadows of the past written in his eyes

Now the cannons are silent  
His friends are all gone  
Gotta put it all behind him  
If he ever wants to find his way home  
He's the last rebel on the road

Just a boy with his old guitar  
Keeps to himself but everybody takes him wrong  
But he carries on  
Got a dream that will never die  
Can't change him, no use in stayin' where you don't belong

Now he's rollin' down the highway  
Gone too far too fast  
No one will ever find him, he'll never look back

(chorus)  
'Cause he's the last rebel  
And he's all alone  
He's the last rebel  
His friends are all gone  
He's the last rebel  
The last rebel on the road

There'll never be another like him  
He's the last of a dying breed  
Ain't no use in tryin' to tame him  
'Cause he's the last rebel

'cause he's the last rebel

And he's all alone

He's the last rebel

His friends are all gone

He's the last rebel

The last rebel on the road

_The scene changed again. Danielle was lying in her bed at the Swann mansion, well much of a sleep as her bruises and cuts would let her. She was still in pain, it was just the night before when a gang of three men who didn't take up to her and Mercer punched her and kicked her as hard as they could, before knocking her out and leaving her lying in the dark; in the alleyway._

_"You asleep?" She heard Elizabeth ask._

_"Not now."_

_"I'm sorry, I just..."_

_"Come here." Danielle said softly while sitting up. She rested her back on the head board behind her, and lifted the covers up so Elizabeth could sit next to her. As Elizabeth sat next to her, Danielle wrapped her arm around her and Elizabeth leaned against her._

_"Its abit chilly tonight isn't it?" Elizabeth asked_

_"Aye but back up in Scotland it is worse...ha tough blood I suppose."_

_"Do you miss it? I mean home?"_

_"Where is home? I would miss it if I knew where home was." Danielle replied. "You have this place, your father and people who care greatly about you. With me, I am just the past- the forgotten and the dammed." _

_"You are always welcome here, father knows you and your past, he would..."_

_"Thank you but I have built a life for myself..."_

_"Life with no love, no happiness and future, don't you see Danni you have changed but I fear for the worse." Elizabeth said cutting Danielle off. She stared at her friend, and saw her eyes were staring at her lap. "I am sorry; I shouldn't have talked out of term..."_

_ "No it's quite ok, it's true. I have grown into myself, I fear myself than any other. I am scared what I can do, if I have the will and power. I can't drag you, your father or anybody else into my life, it wouldn't be fair. You saw what they can do; they won't stop until I give them what they want- me dead. I need to answer for my own actions."_

_Again the scene changed. Danielle was tied to a chair, her wrists tied behind the chair, and her legs tied to the legs of the chair, both tied by rope. A cloth was tied around her head- blindfolding her, so she couldn't see where she was, and a cloth was tied around her mouth, so she couldn't make a noise. _

_"You have fallen low Beckett if you have tied me to a chair." Danielle said as her mouth was free from the cloth. "Not enough people to imprison- to take their free will- to go against the human right?" As she spoken the words Mercer punched her in her face. "You really think punching me will make me stop? Ha look, if I learnt from the other night I wouldn't be here would I? At least some of us have brains." Again Mercer threw a punch, but Danielle dodged it by moving her head to the left._

_"Being beaten, near death you act..."_

_"I've had my share on the line, been threatened all the same." Danielle said cutting Beckett off._

_The scene quickly changed slightly. Danielle was now free from the chair but she was still in the office but now alone with the monster._

_"Mr Turner, you are not quite what you seem." Beckett said while staring out the balcony windows. "Everyone has secrets, even a man like you."_

_"I don't know..."_

_"But you do." He said while turning around, stare back at her. "Secrets aren't always to be kept. Some way or another they slip... it seems you cannot trust anyone."_

_"I have my reasons." Danielle said powerfully. "Titles, power, wealth there is nothing but betrayal, lost, and anger."_

_"You sound like Jack." Beckett said ignoring her anger. He started to walk around her, but then stopped in front of her. "But that would happen as you've spent a long time with him, Danielle, he made you go against the law, to break all trust, and hope..."_

"Danni?" She heard someone call her name.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her cousin knelt beside her, a smile on his face; relieved that she was alive. She sat up, and let out a groan, and rubbed the back of her head, the events of last flooded back.

"Ragetti! I saw him Will, I saw Ragetti but... but he took Lizzie." She said, while getting up. She stood up, holding her head, trying to get her senses back. Quickly they came back, and she let go. She picked up her sword and pistol, which lay by her feet, and she placed them back on her belt.

Smoke and fog, there was no trace of them, it was like they weren't around few hours ago, as they were replaced by blue skies, however all around, and signs of the pirate attack could be seen. Ships were destroyed, and the docks were nothing more than splintered wood.

She heard movement, and she turned her head, and she watched her cousin running away. She stared confused, unsure where he was going, a moment later she followed. Moments later, he burst into the courtyard of Fort Charles, and Danielle followed. Men in red uniform carried the wounded, while other cleared the debris. She watched them, she got off lucky, she guessed.

However she was brought back to what was happening, as she heard William shouted: "They've taken her!" He rushed up the steps and coming in front of the Commodore. "They've taken Elizabeth."

"Mr Murtogg," Norrington replied without looking up from the map, which lay before him. "remove this man."

Both Turners stared at the man with disbelief. Didn't he care about Elizabeth? Weren't he going out to look for her?

"We have to save her!" Will exclaimed.

"And where do you purpose we start?" The Governor asked, clearly shaken on what happened. "If you have any information that concerns my daughter, then please- share it."

"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg stammered. "He talked about the Black Pearl..."

Jack! Why would they go to him? How does he know about this Black Pearl? He would surly help if he knew anything as he was in debt to her, as she saved him from the gallows.

"Ask him where it is!" Will said out aloud to Norrington.

"The pirates who invaded this fort, left Sparrow locked up in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies."

William quickly turned to stare at Danielle. "Let Danielle, let her speak to him, let her be in charge."

"Me?" Danni asked confused where this was leading. Had her cousin been hit in the head or something? She turned her gaze to the leading men, and said: "Excuse me." She grabbed hold of Will, and dragged him away. "I am not an Inspector no more, you know what happened."

"I know but this is life or death, Elizabeth's!" Will explained. He turned around and said: "She will do it."

"Wait!" She said.

"I don't see how she..." Norrington begun.

"Let her speak." The Governor said cutting the Commodore off.

"Sir, you know what I am not an Inspector no more. I have no right or power to arrest or look into this investigation." Danielle said.

"She is your friend." The Governor said.

"Yes, everyone keeps pointing that out, sorry Sir to speak out of term but my last work, no one appreciated my theories, yes the killer was sent to jail but I was forced to leave the force." She explained.

"If you please let my men and I to get on and..." Norrington was cut off by a loud thud. Will's axe was now buried deep into the wood of the table. He pulled the axe out.

"Will!" Danielle yelled, shocked on what he done. She turned to face the men. "Sorry, he is just..."

"Bad temper runs in the family, as we can all see." Norrington stated. "Blaming everyone else for it, Beckett was right about you Miss Turner, you are smart, but you always let that temper of yours get the better of you."

"I don't do well with old enemies, so don't speak out and don't speak of him." She said with clenched teeth. "I don't do that line of work no more."

"Mr Turner," Norrington said, before grabbing his head and walked him away, and whispered something in his ear, which made him run away.

She rolled her eyes, and followed her cousin, unaware where he was heading and what he was planning to do. She stopped as they entered the jails; she stopped running, and pushed him against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked angrily.

"Something I should have done before, I am not asking for much Danni, this is for Elizabeth's shake. You wouldn't want her life in your hands, or are my mistaken?"

"No but..."

"Come on, then." He said cutting her off, and grabbed her arm, making her run down the stairs.

* * *

**I don't own the song, it is called the Last Rebel by Lynyrd Skynyrd. I suggest you to listen to it if you like rock music. To be honest just go and listen to it and be amazed :) Anyways thank you for reading this story so far, and I am really greatful for your support. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is the next chapter in Danielle's adventure. I thank you all for those who have stayed and took their time to read my story. I am sorry I haven't posted in a week but I was on holiday in SouthPort which is near LiverPool (The Beatles home) and there was no Wifi, but I am back now so I try and post more chapters before I go back to school as i know how annyoing* it is to wait for the next chapter. **

* * *

"You. Sparrow. "Will said. "You familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it?" Jack drawled, not bothered to life his head from the floor.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, and raised his head. His eyes stared at the young whelp, and then to Danielle, who stood some paces away from the cell door, staring back. They finally saw each other again, but yet again, he was in jail and she was out. He hadn't forgiven himself, to drag her down this hell, to be branded and face the gallows, however she made a life for herself, he supposed. She was better off away, but she was pirate, couldn't be told what to do and life was always going to be harsh for her, both on land and water. "Have you heard the stories? Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta... an island that cannot be found." He paused and stared back at Will. "Except those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough." Will said. "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"They took Miss Swann." Will replied.

Jack raised himself onto his elbows, his interest piqued, Danielle noticed. "Ah, so it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it by yourselves; I see no profit in it for me."

Danielle took a step forward in anger. He owned her this, she did save him from the gallows, if she didn't he wouldn't be here, and Beckett would still have power. "Jack, you have to do this. You owe it to me, as I did save you from the gallows."

"Ah, Danielle always were the one for a charming greeting." Jack said looking up at her. "I do thank you for it love, but I rather give it to you in rum."

"I can get you out of here," Will said, before Danielle could say anything else. He explained how he could get him out.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Will Turner."

Hearing his name, Jack sat up. "Short for William, I imagine. No doubt named after your father?" He jumped up onto his feet; he walked over and smiled through the bars at Will. "I've changed my mind. You spring me from this cell, and I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass."

"Agreed." Will said, before putting all his weight on the bench that he wedged in the cell door. He pushed and with a creak and groan, the door sprang off its hinges. "They might have heard that."

Jack grabbed his hat, pistol, and belt and compass, he was finally free with help of Turner again. They ran out, and Danielle found herself underneath a bridge looking out at Port Royal's harbour. It had gone all quick for her to keep up, however she was confused on why Jack agreed to help them after he knew of her cousin's name. The name of this Captain Barbossa was familiar to her and the island but she couldn't see how. How come Jack was familiar with this ship, and the story? She was with him on a ship before but that was called the Wicked Wench... but what if...no it can't be the same ship can it? She watched it be burnt, as Beckett ordered it to be, to set an example to them.

She was brought back to the present day, as Will asked: "We're going to steal that ship?" She gazed over to the Daughtless

"Commandeer." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship. " He said while pointing to a smaller ship, which was loaded.

Jack gestured them all to follow him, he lead them to an overturned rowing boat, the trio quickly picked it up, and hid underneath, Danielle was in-between the two men, as they entered the waters.

"This is either madness or brilliance. " Will said.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Moments later, they sneaked aboard the Daughtless and moved towards the small crew that manned the decks. "Everybody stay calm!" Jack shouted, while holding his pistol steady. "We're taking over the ship."

"Avast!" Will shouted, making everyone look at him. Danielle rolled her eyes but trained her gaze back at the men, and held her pistol.

The marines busted into laughter. "This cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out the bay." One said, Danielle recognised him as Gillette.

Moments later, the small group of men were on a rowing boat, Jack was ordering Will, telling what to do. Danielle did it, without orders, she might not been on sea for years, but all came back to her. She looked up from her tightly knotted rope, as she noticed she was being watched. She smiled, as it was Jack.

He walked over and said: "Still have the skills, Miss Turner, I see. I have taught you well."

"Thank you, Captain, but remember who taught me to fight." She said, she watched as his smirk disappeared and turned and worked on her cousin.

Quickly the Interceptor drew alongside the bigger ship and dropped a gangplank across the rail. The men boarded the Daughtless, ready to capture the three thieves. However they were too late, the trio board the Interceptor, and with Will's help, and Danielle pushed the gangplank into the waters, below.

"Thank you Commodore," Jack shouted "for getting us ready to make way! We'd've had a hard time of it ourselves."

With that the trio sailed away, set to rescue Elizabeth. However questions were on Danielle mind, it seemed her past was catching up with her again, but she didn't know how. The names of the crew, the Captain and the island, she heard them all before but she weren't sure how? Jack was the only thing closer to her past, he knew all of this, but he didn't care to explain, was he hiding something? What of Ragetti? Why was he part of this cursed crew, months earlier he was normal... human to say at the least as he was a pirate, how did he fit in all of this?


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle stood at the rail of the ship, while Jack was checking the lines and Will sat on a barrel, sharpening his blade. It was quiet, except the sound of Will sharpening. Once or twice, Danielle could feel the Captain's gaze on her, but she was too much in her thought to care.

"It's been long hasn't it?" She heard him say.

She stayed silent, but she drew her eyes back to the ship away from the horizon, and stared at the man, who now stood next to her. It seemed being set up, and excused of murder, and nearly facing the gallows hadn't affected him, something she wished she could do- pretend nothing happened but she couldn't, instead she showed anger and heartache. Times before, she wished she was back on the open waters, to go on adventures again, here she was making her wish come true but to look for her friend, the past yet again brought up and somehow involved and her feelings mixed in things- something she didn't counted on.

"Jack, I have heard stories about the ship, and the crew but it all seems real, I mean something inside me is telling me that there is something else going on." She started. "When you spoke of it back in the jails, a bell inside started to ring, as if I knew them."

Danielle watched as Jack lowered his eyes, and then raised them to stare out at the ocean. Telling her there was something else, something he hadn't told either of the Turners, I thought he told her most things, they were a team, but she guessed the events that followed their branding and of few months ago, had changed that theory; for the both of them.

"How do I know them?" She asked.

"They were part of me crew, before they marooned me on an island." Jack quietly replied.

Danielle left it with that, she could see how hurt the Captain was, like her, he had lost his power, his freedom and his way, however unlike her, he kept his title of Captain, and fought for everything he wanted with his heart, and slowly he was gaining control. She looked up to Jack, he was a sort of a hero to her, they had gone through a lot, and she respected the man. She watched him walk back to the helm, she gazed back onto the waters; it truly had been long.

"When I was a lad in England," She heard her cousin speak. "my mother raised me herself. After she died, I came out here...looking for my father."

Danielle listened, she knew this, but she didn't know what happened to her uncle. He was part of the crew, under Jack's flag along with her father but after the branding, she escaped the ship, to find a new life; a new chapter of her book. She hadn't heard anything from her uncle since and her father, but she didn't care, she was passed from caring; it was her against the world, she grew not to trust no one and she could only thank her father for that.

"Is that so?" Jack asked innocently, while passing Will.

"My father, Bill Turner?" Will pressed. "At the jail- it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."

Danielle finally turned her head, she stared at the two men, unsure how to feel. She felt sorry for her cousin, she kept her secret of being a pirate away from him, and couldn't tell him about his father either, as he grew to hate pirates. Every time he talked about pirates, she could hear anger and venom in his words, she learned to never speak of her past to him- the truth, she was scared what could have happened, he was the only living relative she had, and she needed to mend the stitches which were broke between them. However she felt cheated by Jack, as she too noticed he only agree to help when he learnt Will's name, something she hadn't seen before. Why agree to help, after you learnt a name? She thought people agree to help straight away, to prevent to go to the gallows or when in a different situation, to learn what was in stake.

"I knew him." Jack finally answer, his eyes landed back on Danielle. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, along with your cousin, most everyone called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Danielle stared at him; with plead in her eyes, for not going on. However he either didn't see it or ignored it. "Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him."

Danielle took a few steps towards her cousin and Jack, she stared at Jack in anger, he just told Will that he was a pirate; people he hated, something she had kept to herself for many years, protecting him and herself. She stared at Will, fearfully, her past was out- the truth, how was she going to explain this to him? Would he understand on why she didn't tell him, or would he hate her? Would he ever trust her again? If she ever planned to tell him, she wanted it to be her, and when he was calm, when the time was right but when was the time right?

"Will... I... I am sorry, I didn't mean..." She started, but she couldn't talk, she feared what her cousin would do, as she saw the hurt in his young face.

She watched as he drew his sword. She ran to the helm where they stood, and stepped in-between the men, however Jack didn't bother to move or seemed to be bothered, she stared at Will, she knew he weren't going to kill Jack but he couldn't let him hurt Jack either.

"Put it away, son." Jack said calmly.

However Will stared at Danielle and then to Jack, pain and anger in his face. "Will, please, he is helping us to save Lizzie remember-the reason why we are here." She let out a gasp as she felt the boat tilt to the side, making her fall over and roll to the side, her back hitting the wood. She looked up and saw her cousin wasn't where he was standing, she watched as Jack moved away from the helm and picked up Will's sword and pointed straight at him. She stood up, knowing it was safe enough, and stood next to him, she stared at her cousin with fear- fear for him, as he dangled over the waters, by just holding on to the ship's boom.

"Jack! Let him back on the ship!" She yelled.

"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do. And what he can't do." He stated, ignoring Danielle. The words were aimed at Will, that he had his attention. Pausing, he moved back to the wheel. "You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man...or you can't. But, pirate's in your blood, boy, so you're going to square with that someday."

"Jack! I think he has learnt his lesson now. Bring him on board!" Danielle ordered. She could see his words were painful for Will to hear, and she could see that he couldn't hold on for much longer. "Jack, I swear if you don't..." She stopped, as she saw the boom coming towards her, she quickly ducked, and waited until she could hear Will's body to hit the deck. She stood back up, and ran over to him. Reluctantly, Will agreed to follow Jack, with that Jack started to set the course, leaving the Turners alone. Danielle held out her hand, and Will took it. When standing, she stared back at her cousin, and stared with guilt. "I am sorry, I should have told you ages go, but I feared what you would do."

Will didn't say anything he let go of Danielle's hand and walked away. She took a few steps to follow, but she stopped, as she saw Jack staring at her. She lowered her eyes and let out a sigh; she walked over to the rail again and was lost in her thoughts once again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Danielle walked into the tavern. She was wearing her uniform and her tendril hat, hiding her face, not wanting to be seen from unwanted people. She still felt dirty and gave up on scrubbing her skin with soap, knowing the world's supply of soap won't take the feeling away. For now she put the hate towards Beckett back of her mind, and put her all her attention on her father. He said he was a different man from before, that he was sorry and he shouldn't done all those things, but Dan had enough of his lies. It was life, her life part of a deal, and she had no say. However she was willing to listen to him now, she just needed some rum inside than she will ok for a while._

_"I thought you gave up on the drink?" She asked while standing behind her father, with disapproving eyes she stared at the tanker full of rum._

_"It is just a celebration drink, my dear." He replied. He gestured her sit down on the other chair, which was on the other side of the table, so she was facing him. "For my new life, which I care for you, to join in it, to make up for lost time." _

_"How many times have I heard you say that?" Dan asked with disbelief. _

_"I promise I have changed. Through the past years, I had time to think everything over. It has been hard for me. Look I don't want the sympathy card, but through these last years, it has had a toll on me, and as I look back, it had a great impact on you too." Roland explained. "I know it don't mean anything to you, but I am sorry. It might be late for me to show how greatly sorry I am but at least let me try."_

_"How are you going to do that, then dad?" Dan asked while crossing her arms around her chest._

_"I have given up on drinking... only drinking on occasions. I had work in the markets back in London, saved enough to come here to see you. To show you how much I have changed." He replied. _

_"Well you showed me, you can go back." Dan stated. She was suppose to listen to him, but after years of not hearing him, no letter, no sign of him, nothing from him, he'd hurt her feelings. He was meant to her father, his main priority, but he'd given up on her, and she given up on him. He broke all promises and her heart, and she couldn't let him do that again._

_"Why are you doing this Danielle?" Her father asked, not understanding why his daughter was acting stubborn. He thought she'd be happy to see him alive and well, to make a new turn in his life, but he guessed wrong._

_"You really want to know?" She asked while unfolding her arms. She leaned forward and stared in her father's eyes, to show all her anger. "Years I'd lived with you and you're drinking. Years full of worry and fear. Ever since you started to drinking, I've been living through darkness. I know it is not your fault but I thought you were stronger than that, I thought it was me and you against the world, but I thought wrong didn't I? _

_"Everything I believed in had gone with you, dad, don't you see what you have done? Of course you bloody don't. Only the fool blames others for his actions. I heard nothing from you for years! Do you know how much that hurt me? I thought you died! I gave up on the fact I needed you, then I began to doubt but now I see I don't. Everything you were has gone, along with the money you spent on rum. You lost your reputation. You lost your freedom. You lost your hope. You lost your love. You lost your daughter. I can't let you do it all again dad. That is why I am being like this. I'm scared of being hurt again. Worry and fear I still feel, and it will never go away!" _

_"Look Danielle," He her father began, but stopped as she stood up and stormed out. He followed suit and caught up with her. "I promise I have changed. I don't know how it is was for you to grow up with a father like me, but please let me explain, let me have another chance."_

_"Another chance, why should I? You broke all your promises. I was old enough to learn to not to listen to you, to take your word, but I was that stupid to get broken all over again. A voice inside my head was telling me maybe he has changed. Maybe he will keep it this time." Dan said, she stormed across the market, her father trying to keep up with her. "But the thing I do have to say to you dad, is thank you." She stopped and turned around to look at the old man. "Thank you for letting me grow up to not trust people, to be always on my own, to throw my friendship in the shit, to push people away when they are trying to help me and thank you for being there, when I needed you most." _

Danielle's eyes sprang open, while she leaned forward. She stared in front of her, into the darkness. She could hear herself breathing heavily, slowly her breath became regular as she told herself it was only a dream...but it did happen, that night and that day had scarred her, she grew to hate Beckett even more and grew to hate herself too. She wished she could turn back the clock, to let her father speak, to let him explain but she couldn't, and she now had to live with her anger and love for him.

She looked around the room, and saw outlines of bodies lying around her, in the hammocks or on the floor. The new crew had already settled in, Danielle thought to herself. A smile formed on her face, as she remembered every time she walked on board of a ship, a feeling of excitement grew inside her, her mind on what was lying before her and she could taste an adventure with every wind she felt on her skin. Adventure, that was what she had, what was taken away from her, what she denied to have before as it was all in her past but now she was back on a ship, being on an adventure, she felt she was in her own story, being a hero, like the ones she read about in her books back home, however with this adventure, she knew her past would be in her away, it was up to her if she wanted to overcome her fears and move forward or not.

She let out a sigh, and climbed out of her hammock. She walked up to the main deck and stood by the rail, looking out to the horizon. Nothing was out there but still she stared.

"Trouble sleeping?" She heard someone ask. She turned her head and saw it was Jack. She didn't answer instead she turned her head to carry on staring out. "Here, have this." He walked to her side and handed her a bottle of rum.

She took it and took a sip. "What was my father like Jack? Was he coward or a hero?"

"It depends on how _you_ see him Danni." Jack replied. "I have my judgement but that is nothing compared to yours, as he is your father."

"Was, he is dead now." Danielle said quietly hearing Jack said is. She lowered her eyes and stared at her right wrist where the brand was. "All I have done... it all has caused a chained of events, events being death."

Jack drew his eyes back on the young woman, and saw she was staring at her wrist. He stared at it, then at his own, knowing what she was staring at. "Life is one big mystery Danni, no one in the world knows what is their purpose, what they really want from life but it is up to you to find your path." Jack said. He rolled up his sleeve to show the brand and drew closer to Danielle. Danielle lifted her gaze and stared at his brand, it reminded her of the day when she lost her freedom, her father and hope. "You have spirit, a brain and a heart, all I am saying is never give up, fight on and just be yourself..."

He was cut off as Danielle wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "I am scared Jack." She whispered. "Up until now, I have been hiding it, but I can't do it no longer. Ever since... that day, my world, along with your own has been turned upside down, but you are Captain Jack Sparrow, the one who was chased by the Navy, escaped from everything anyone can think off, and... well you are you." She leaned back, and stared into the man's eyes. "What are my compared to you? I am no body, just some woman trying to figure out the world, to see love how it is... I'm sorry."

She brought back her arms and ran back below the deck. Jack stared after her; he noticed tears she was trying to fight back. Inside, there was a part of the old Danielle Turner still there. The one he remembered, the young girl, who dreamed of being free, having adventures; to see the world through her own eyes. Now he could see the past had an impact on her, she was troubled, in the middle- unsure what to do, to fight or give in? She was full of love, anger and fear, which made her confused on her choices she made and the path she had led herself down. Yet Jack still loved her, like his very own, and he'd do anything to see her happy, and hurt those who hurt her. He knew about Ragetti and her, and he hoped they would be together again; it broke his heart seeing Danielle hurt...that Danielle nor anyone else knew.

He straightened himself up, and grabbed Danielle's rum which she left on the rail, and walked back to the helm. He had a crew, and a ship, now his plan was set. Time to visit old friends, he thought to himself as stood behind the helm.


	11. Chapter 11

Ragetti's point of view:

Back on the Pearl, Pintel and Ragetti entered the cabin where Elizabeth was held, Pintel held a red gown, and Ragetti stared at her. Deep down he knew the truth, and knew all of this was wrong but what could he do? He couldn't go against orders, or they turn their backs on him, call him a traitor, find Danielle somehow and use her in some way- something he couldn't let happen. This was his only choice, to go against his heart and go with his mind, somehow, when the time was right he'd explain to Elizabeth, to Danielle why he had to do but now wasn't the time. He was confused on why Elizabeth lied to Barbossa on who she was, did she want to get killed? He didn't know but he could sense she was scared deep inside though she was good at hiding it.

"You'll be dining with the Captain." Pintel said, giving her no option. He nodded to the dress and added: "And he requests you to wear this."

A short while later, Ragetti and Pintel sat on the stairs which lead to the helm, they watched Barbossa enter the cabin, after the food. The rest of the crew were working. The pair sat in silence, holding their mops, resting for a minute.

"The girl...the one who called your name from the other night, how do you know her?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

Ragetti guessed it had been on his mind ever since, the words had been on his tongue, waiting to escape. "It was Danielle." Ragetti replied after hesitating, he couldn't give him her second name, unsure what he'll do if he knew she was related to Bootstrap Bill.

"Ah the girl you fancy..."

"Shhh!" Ragetti said while holding his hand across Pintel's mouth, he didn't want anyone else to know that he had feelings for someone, not yet as he needed to get their trust back. He slowly dropped his hand, and stared at him, and whispered: "We are both in love with each other; well we were before...before I came back." He fell silent and went back to sit on the step, he lowered his head and stared at is hands, his mind was on Danielle, it never stopped, but with his mind on her, his heart never stopped drowning in guilt- well it would if he didn't have the curse. "If I ever see her again, I need to explain it all to her...if she'd let me."

"She looked pretty Ragetti; don't tell the others but you do deserve happiness." Pintel whispered. "I bet you and her...aye?"

"Shut it Pintel." Ragetti said but quickly seeing his friend having a smile on his face, he couldn't help but smile with him and both laughed. It was the first time for ages he had laughed probably, it was nice.

However to his disappointment the happiness was cut short, as the doors of the cabin burst opened. Both Ragetti and Pintel stood up and looked at the frightened Elizabeth. Fear Ragetti could see in her eyes, he followed her gaze, and saw the crew had turned into their skeleton forms. He quickly looked at himself, and saw he was the same.

She ran but fell on to a blanket in the cargo hold, however she was flung up by the crew members, the next second she was falling , the next she was flying as a crew member caught her as he swung on the mast line. The piercing scream of hers echoed around Ragetti's mind as he swabbed the deck along with the crew, he felt sorry for her, knowing all of it seemed impossible but she here she was in a living nightmare. His mind went onto Danielle, unsure how she would act. He felt a hand on his arm, he stopped and stared at it, quickly he looked up and saw Pintel's face; staring with a sympathy look, as if he knew who he was thinking about.

"Look!" Barbossa shouted, gaining Ragetti's attention. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We cannot die!" He pushed Elizabeth into the moonlight, and stepped forward, the light hitting him slowly, he opened his bottle of rum and drank it. "You best start believing in ghost stories, you're in one."

* * *

**I sort of spread the story out to some days, so I could fit it in with the real events. So what do you think of the story so far guys? Please don't be shy, you can give your opinions about it, what you enjoy about it or hate about it? Say anything I don't mind, or if you got ideas I could use, feel free to say I could fit them in. Lastly I want to say another massive thank you for you to stick around and read my story, I love writing stories, I wish I could be author some day so I am thankful for you guys for still reading this, and hopefully enjoying it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Danielle's point of view:

"How can we find an island no one can find- with a compass that doesn't work?" Danielle could hear her cousin ask Mr Gibbs. She was helping them both cleat a large- wet line. She stared at Gibbs, wanting to know the answer, all this was before her time on the Pearl, lucky she guessed as she heard stories about the ship that is crewed by the damned.

"The Compass doesn't point north, but we're trying not to find north, are we?" Gibbs replied leaving both of Turners figure out the riddle.

Danielle was about to turn away, to keep the ship steady as they were in the middle of a thunder storm, but Will grabbed her arm and turned her around, making her face him. She stared at his hand and then back to his face, she saw confusion, hurt and fear- something she felt but couldn't express.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a pirate?"

"I don't think this is the best time..."

"Danni you owe me this, years I thought we were a team, a family, always got each other backs but how can trust you now?"

"Because Will, I am still your cousin, still blood related but you have pirate blood inside you too." Danielle replied wanting him to see her view of what it was like. "I was afraid to hurt you, you grew up hating pirates, how could I tell you what I am really am? Every time you talked about pirates- wanting to kill them, it hurt, to be truthful, many years I tried to convince myself that I wasn't one, that I hated them but... I had to face the past, to face who I am really am and you have too."

Will slowly let her cousin go and stared at her with a look of worry. She knew he was scared- unsure about all of this, he loved Elizabeth, the daughter of the Governor, he was a black smith, a pirate it didn't look good on his behalf. However she promised if anything happened to him, she would defend him until the end, they were family and family stood together.

"Will, I am always here for you, I will help you in any way possible- just trust me." She added. She watched as he stumbled away, the storm was growing fiercer, something she hadn't experienced for many years, but remembered the pain when thrown against the mast of the rail, when she was caught off guard. She held onto the rail, and looked up to the sky, the rain fell on her face, making her blink, but her mind was on Ragetti, wondering where he was, what he was up too, wondering if he was feeling the same about her, like the way she feeling for him, alone, desperate and broken; knowing that you are surrounded by people, the ocean, those feelings don't go away, they stay deep within, growing deeper every day- haunting you day and night in your dreams, in your mind and your heart.

* * *

Thick fog covered the area, hung above the ocean making it difficult for the crew of the Interceptor to see where they were heading. However a moment later the ship sailed through, passing the fog. All was quiet, something Danielle didn't like as it held something untrustworthy. Mr Cotton's parrot didn't help either as it said "Dead men tell no stories." Which made her shiver, Will put his arm around her, seeing she what she felt, as her eyes landed on the graveyard of ships. She looked up to her cousin and gave him a smile and he smiled back, she guessed her talk made him think of his loyalty to family and of the quest.

"Puts a chill in the bones." Gibbs said breaking the silence.

Both of the Turners nodded, both had their eyes on the wreckage trying to see any life among it but knew quickly they were wasting their time. Will brought back his arm, and turned to look at the helm. Danielle followed his gaze and gave out a sigh.

"Will, we have no choice but to trust him." She stated. "Doesn't matter what he had done, it's in the past, we're here to save Lizzie."

"How is that Jack came by that Compass?" He asked Gibbs ignoring his cousin.

Danielle stared at her cousin rolling her eyes, but stared at the first mate, interested herself. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was when he was captain for the Black Pearl."

"What?" Danielle asked shocked.

"He failed to mention that." Will added.

A lot had happened since she left Jack. Somehow was a captain again, gained a crew, but she guessed what Gibbs was going to tell them. He had promised equal share of the treasure to the crew, however they turned on him, as soon he had revealed the bearings, they marooned him, leaving him on an island alone, with a pistol with one bullet.

Gibbs gestured for them to sit down next to him, and they did was they were told, now interested on the background of the famous captain. "But Jack, he escaped the Island and he still has that single shot. He won't use it though, save on his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Both Turners said both understanding his eagerness to help them. "How did Jack get off the island?"

"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles and lashed them together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Danielle said.

"Aye sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

"Human hair." Jack replied making all three look up. "From my back."

"The Turners and I are to go to shore." Jack added after he ordered the anchor to drop.

Jack left leaving Gibbs to run after him, and the Turners to follow. Danielle looked at the island and saw it weren't much but she guessed what lay inside was something more, like people she thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is longer! ****How you guys finding it so far? Can you guess what is going to happen next? What do you think what will happen if Danielle sees Ragetti (if she ever does)? Do you think she will forgive him or not? Will she take him back? What do you think of Ragetti? I forgot to ask before, do you think he was being selfish for leaving his lover behind after a chain of events happened or do you think he had a good reason? **


	13. Chapter 13

Danielle, Will and Jack sat in the rowing boat; Danielle helped Jack row it, while Will sat at the other end, looking around at his surroundings, his brown eyes taking in the gold and silver coins, the skeletons and despatched skulls. It weren't the happiest of places Danielle agreed with Will's thoughts, but they were pirates, they kill for more than anything, so she weren't excepting rainbows and unicorns.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" William asked Jack.

"Pirate's code. Any man that falls behind- is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bad outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga." Jack stated. Danielle stared at Jack warning him to stop or she'll hit him but he ignored her, she hesitantly stared at her cousin, and knew he weren't going to like what Jack was telling him. It was like Jack loved winding people up, but look where it gets him, she thought to herself. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

They reached the shore, and all climbed out. They walked further into the cave and found a rock to hide behind but had good view on what was happening.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack stated while looking at the gathering which made Will and Danielle look.

Danielle's eyes saw a man standing in the middle of the cave, near a chest. She guessed he was Barbossa and he didn't look very trust worthy but that was inspector experience talking. She moved closer so she was standing between her cousin and Jack. She licked her lips nervously as her eyes took in the crowd of pirates, that they were many of them; impossible to fight off, impossible to get close to Elizabeth. She shook her head, shaking the doubt away from her mind as she also knew Ragetti was among them but Elizabeth was her best friend and needed her to be safe.

"Gentleman, the time has come. Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." She heard Barbossa addressing his crew.

"Elizabeth." Will said.

"For ten years we've been tested and tired, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa added.

"Suffered I have." Danielle heard Ragetti say, which made her heart skip a beat. She missed him but she knew that he was pirate which meant choices.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa said. He pushed the lid of the chest off with his foot. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself, every last piece that went astray, we have returned ...save for this."

"Jack!" Will said while trying to climb over the rock but Jack quickly grabbed hold of him and brought him back into the darkness of the cave, and made him hide behind it.

"Not yet." Jack said. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa said oblivious of what was happening only a few yards away.

Danielle's attention was still on the gathering, thinking of a plan B just in case Jack's didn't work. She was used of working alone, to plan along sometimes or plan before. She saw fear in Elizabeth eyes, they both fancied being a pirate when they were younger, and here they were, one was really a pirate, promised to save her friend, the other was surrounded by pirates, and they wanted her blood. Danielle's hands were twitching; she wanted to do something but what? She needed to wait for Jack to tell them what his plan was, and she hoped it was before they hurt Elizabeth.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owned to the heaven gods?" Barbossa asked his crew.

"Us!" The crew said unison.

"And whose blood yet to be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" He asked turning to Elizabeth. "Eat a whole bunch of apples." Danielle watched tensely as he lifted a knife and added: "Begun by blood...by blood undone."

Danielle quickly turned her head, to ask Jack what his plan was but no one was there. She looked to her left and saw no one. She was by herself. She turned around and rested her back on the rock, and she crouched down low, so no one could see her. Maybe it was time for the plan B she thought to herself. However she heard a noise of a solid object making contact with something hard. A few second later she heard Will say: "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Jack! Danielle leaned forward and stayed low in the darkness and stood up when she knew she was safe. She walked towards where she heard the noise and her cousin.

"Jack?" She whispered. "Will?" She walked further in the cave, she could hear a gunshot which made her jump and stop, fearing it was aimed at her but thankfully it weren't. She let out a sigh and carried on walking. Where are those two? She asked herself. She stopped as she saw Jack lying on the floor. She let out a gasp and ran towards him. By his side, she knelt down and shook him aggressively which made him wake up. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stood back up and held her hand up to help him up.

"Getting worried were you?" Jack asked.

Danielle rolled her eyes and replied: "No, just looking out for a friend like you would for me."

Taking Danielle's hand, Danielle saw an oar in Jack's other hand and another one a few paces away. She stared back at Jack with confusion, and looked back to her surroundings and saw William was not in sight! "Where is Will?" She asked.

Standing up, Jack let go of Danielle's hand and walked away, making her follow him by not answering her question. "Answer my question Jack, where is Will?"

Jack carried on walking ignoring her, trying to get his senses back. Danielle grabbed hold of his arm which made him stop and look at her. "Tell me Jack, tell me why you are helping me and William; there is something else to do with my Uncle Bill. Where is your profit in all this? Are you doing this to get your revenge and your Pearl back or is there something else?"

Jack opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ragetti who said: "You." They both turned around and their eyes landed on the small crowd of pirates who stared back at them. All their pistols were pointing at them, lastly Danielle's eyes landed on Ragetti.

"You are supposed to be dead." Pintel said.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, before poking himself in his chest to make sure he weren't. Looking up he saw a gun was pointing in his face. "Palulay...palu-li-la-la- lulu, parlili...parsnip...parsley..."

"Jack there is no time naming your vegetables." Danielle said.

"Par- partner- partner..."

"Parley?" Ragetti offered. Bless his soul Danielle said to herself, that he was pirate but deep down he was still that Ragetti she knew.

"Palely! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Can I just ask something, how did you get parley from what he was saying?" She asked Ragetti. She turned to Jack. "And stop throwing the word around."

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever muttonhead that thought up Parley" Pintel said.

"French. Latin- based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." Jack replied leaning in with his oar.

"I like mayonnaise." Pintel said.

"Me too." Danielle added. Everyone stared at her, but she just shrugged. "It is nice with chicken."

"Shame really about the French, really." Jack said taking back the attention. "Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really think about it!"

Danielle stared at Jack with confusion as he made some kind of hand gestures which she didn't understand. She rolled her eyes and stared back the pirates.

"Don't know." Pintel said.

"Terrific singers, the French...eunuchs all of them."

"That's not right." Another pirate added.

Pintel turned his head and stared at Ragetti and added: "I used to date a eunuch." This made Danielle stare at him confused on what he meant.

"I'll get my coat." Jack said.

* * *

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"When you are marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate. I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she knew Jack loved himself too much. She was standing behind him, and felt many eyes on her but she ignored them.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

The pirates pointed their guns at Jack; all have smiles on their faces, having the pleasure of killing Jack.

"What of the girl?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye, she be good use." A pirate added.

Danielle turned her head and glared at the pirates, her hands quickly reached to her belt and she drew her pistol and pointed at them.

"How did you come by here missy?" Barbossa asked her, making her turn her attention on to him.

"I'm not with Jack. I was just admiring the wonderful view of the cave and just stumbled upon him." Danielle lied.

"You're brave enough to lie, I give ye that, but are ye brave enough to fight all my crew? What are the odds? There are many of us and only one of ye..."

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked cutting Barbossa off, stopping him staring at Danielle.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered his crew. They lowered their guns. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need."


	14. Chapter 14

Danielle was standing in the brig on the Black Pearl. Jack was with Barossa so she was left by herself. She leaned off the wall and her arms were folded across her chest. Water which had leaked through the ship was up her ankles but she didn't mind, it was only water, could have been worse, it could have been poo!

She was lost in thought when Jack was brought in by a tall dark man. The man threw Jack into the cell beside Danielle's and left them.

"Nice for you to join me Jack." Danielle said sarcastically. "I would offer you food but looks like they are out of it, guess we can have a tea party without tea and food." Silence followed her words, which she took the time to raise her eyes, to stare at him. "What is going on Jack? I thought I could trust you, but I guess not any more. The only profit you really see this ship, you don't care about anyone else. Doesn't matter what are done to the others, doesn't matter if they die, everything will be ok as long as Jackie has his ship! I thought we were a team."

"Danni, I am pirate it's what we do: betray, be dishonest, steal but right now I don't need this talk." Jack said. "Back in the cave I saved you from being shot or being used, so don't say I don't care because I do."

Danielle let her arms drop to her side and let out a sigh. "You want revenge I understand that, you saw your opportunity when Will and I came to see you in jail. We risked everything for you, and this is how you repay us? By dragging us into your revenge but look how all of it is turning out Jack, we saved Elizabeth, now she is with William on the Interceptor, probably forgetting about us. We are locked up... do you know how..."Danielle quickly grew quiet and let out a heavy sigh. All of her feelings and thoughts had got to her more than she thought. "Sorry, it's just...it doesn't matter."

Suddenly cannons were being set off, and one smashed through Jack's cell. He fell onto the floor and looked up before shouting: "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Danielle couldn't help but laugh. She watched as Jack stood up and walked to the door and saw it was open. He pushed it open and walked out. He walked past Danielle's but she wouldn't let him walk off so freely.

"Oi what about me?"

"You can look after yourself love, don't need me anymore."

"That's not true! I need you to get me out of here."

She watched in disbelief as Jack walked away and up onto the deck. "Oh thanks a lot Jack! If I ever see you again, I swear I'll kill you myself!" She yelled.

She walked in circles in her cell, trying to figure out how to get out her cell. There was too much going on in her mind, to let her think, as there was Elizabeth being kidnapped. Will and her freeing Jack from the jails. Helped get a ship with them, get a crew, being left in the cave by her own cousin and friend. With all those events, her feelings didn't help either, she felt happy to be back on the open waters, but she was angry, upset and her heart ached. Bloody pirates! She thought. She kicked the wall and mumbled a curse as it hurt. She started to shake her foot and breathed in heavily, stopping herself from growing angrier. She guessed she deserved that for being stupid.

* * *

A few moments later she stopped walking in a circle figuring how to escape from the brigs but an explosion made her attention onto the outside. She stared at the wall, though she couldn't see anything but she guessed it was the Interceptor on fire and sinking into the sea bed, black smoke many feet high. Imagining the Interceptor on fire, she could remember when Beckett ordered the Wicked Wrench to be set alight, making them two watched as the ship broke in many pieces, the mast crumbled; all wood, metal, memoires the ship held gone, buried into its watery grave.

She quickly shook her head, wanting to get rid of the thought of Beckett, but she gave up. He was always on her mind, something she hated. Twelve years she feared him; hated him; scarred by him. She could never escape him. He was always there. Always suffocating her with thoughts of fear, hate and anger. She wished she could have killed him last time, but she couldn't. He was stronger than her, he had more power, right and authority but he done the unforgiveable thing. Things which she relived in her nightmares, making her wake up in a sweat of fear...

You have to stop this Dan, she told herself. She raised her head and let a smile show on her face as the thought of Norrington seeing his ship on fire. He wouldn't be happy with that. She thought. She started to walk in a circle again, oblivious what was going on outside.

* * *

Night fell and Danielle stood in her brig with her cousin. She was made to change cell so the remaining crew were put together, and the Pearl crew knew Danielle was a relation to Bootstrap Bill, so they kept the family- the blood they needed together. She guessed Jack let slip/told Barbossa, which made her question on who she could really trust. It was first her own father who made her wonder that thought, as he agreed to work for Beckett than to face the gallows, than it was Ragetti who left her, than it was her own cousin and her best friend who left her behind in the cave full of cursed pirates. Finally it was then Jack, but he had done it a few occasions, so she was used to him being untrustworthy. Great people I know, she thought to herself as she leaned on the wall in the cell.

"Danni, before in the cave...I am sorry." She heard her cousin say. "I thought you were behind me- following me...I weren't really thinking..."

"Too right you weren't." She said powerfully, as she glared at him. "If I was following you, would have I let you knock out Jack? No that is the bloody answer Will. You only think of Elizabeth more than me most of times. I know you love her, but whatever happened to being family? You know the saying "blood is thicker than water" to be honest I have been thinking of that over, I have doubt in it." She pushed herself off the wall and stood in front of Will, and jabbed a finger hard in his chest. "I have lost trust in the whole world Will, who are my meant to trust? People who I thought I knew and loved left me behind, I guess you becoming more than pirate than any of us thought."

Letting out a sigh, she stared hard at her cousin. She could see her uncle in him; he had his heart, his good nature, and looks. Sometimes staring at her cousin made her realise how much she missed her uncle. He was always kind to her, always made her laugh, made her happy and made her forget the world outside. He was the opposite of her father Ronald Turner.

"You really do you look like him Will." Danielle said breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"The king. Who do you think I meant donkey?" She replied sarcastically. "Your father and my uncle, that is a good thing Will, he might have left you but I guess it runs in the family..."

"Sorry to interpret the family talk but certain someone wants to see you, Miss Turner." Pintel said while standing outside their cell, which made them look at him.

"Who?" She asked.

"Oh I couldn't possibly tell you that now can I. Or I would have broken my promise of keeping it a secret."

"And I thought pirates don't go by laws." Danielle said. "What would happen if I don't go, to see this certain person?"

"Well there be consequences, something you wouldn't want to know." Pintel replied. He unlocked the cell and Danielle with hesitation walked out and let him lock it again. He grabbed her arm and walked her up stairs to the deck and to the captain's cabin.

She stared confused as Pintel opened the door and pushed her in. Luckily she just stumbled and stayed on her feet. She gathered herself and stared behind her, hearing it shut behind her. Glaring at the door, she felt someone's eyes were on her. She turned her head and her anger faded away as her eyes met Ragetti's. She hadn't seen him for a few months, he hadn't really changed except he let his image go abit, but that didn't really mean anything.

She turned her gaze away realising she was staring longer than she thought. Her gaze landed on the table at the side, which was filled with plates of food, two goblets, two bottles of rum, and she saw two plates were empty as they were placed in front of two chairs, which faced each other. Candles were placed around the room, giving a little light to the table while the rest of the room was dark.

She raised her gaze and stared at Ragetti with confusion. He licked his lips nervously and walked to the chair that was near her, and pulled it out. "Please sit down Danni." He said. At first she didn't move a muscle but stared at him but then she made up her mind and sat on the chair, and let him tuck the chair in. She watched as he picked one of the bottles of rum and poured it in one of the goblets and then placed it down beside her plate. He walked away and sat at the other side of the table, and stared at her.

"What is all this Ragetti?" Danielle finally asked.

"I-I want to explain on what happened, on why I left." He replied. "I am very sorry that I left, but it felt like I didn't have a choice."

"Felt like you didn't have a choice? Of course you had a choice! Everyone has a choice; there are two choices in life Ragetti and you chosen to leave me! I'm not sure what the worst part of it all was. The fact you left me after everything we've been through, all the hardships and events which lead...well you know where they lead to, or the fact you weren't there for me." Danielle said angrily. "I know I am not the easiest of people to get along with or to even live with but I thought we were a team, we grew close to each other, dealt cases together, fought and worked with the law. Maybe that doesn't mean anything to you, or even this: after you left for a short while I blamed you for leaving that I was hurt you done such thing but no I thought he is pirate and a pirate has to do what pirates do, go on the seas and sail, steal; not safe on land and sometimes not even on water."

"I am sorry Danni, if I could change on what happened..."

"But you can't can you. No one hasn't got that much power or been that mad to do that!" Danielle said cutting him off. "Sorry...it's just a word, people say it thinking everything will be ok, normal but nothing changes. They say it over and over again but never mean it. You really hurt me Ragetti, I thought you would be the last person on this earth to do that but I guessed wrong. After I blamed you, I started to blame myself; I thought you left because of me. You left no note, not reasons on why you left. You left me with grief of my father, with hurt, sorrow..."

"If I had my way, I'd be by your side; you got to believe me Danni." Ragetti said wanting her to see his side. "I can't blame you for being angry, but you weren't the one who told me the truth or explained things to me as I recall."

"I had my reasons."

"So did I!"

"Don't you dare compare my reasons with yours! You know what I had to go through, history caught me up, stood in my path and I had to face my enemies." Danielle said powerfully. "Maybe you were right to go, because who would ever want to know Danielle Turner, knowing all her past made her lie to everyone who she learnt to trust and love, to build up a wall- a guard, to lock up her feelings up learning from her past but it was all too late! None of it mattered. Nothing could have prepared her to what the many events lead her to, no one told her how to deal with a man like Beckett!" She glared at Ragetti, but she quickly lowered her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding at her chest, making her regret on what she said but she was angry and upset. It was all thanks to Beckett, all what happened in her life that man destroyed, everything she worked for and loved gone.

"Danni...just please let me explain." Ragetti said calmly.

"You really think all this food and drink would persuade me to forgive you?"

"No, I thought it would be nice for the two of us to sit down and chat like adults, like how we did before, but I guess I was asking too much."

Danielle raised her gaze and stared back at Ragetti. She knew he had gone into all the trouble of doing this, she guessed he somehow persuaded Barbossa to allow him to use his cabin for dining, and the cook to cook all the food. Letting out a heavy sigh, she made up her mind to listen to him, she was being unfair but she was still angry and broken.

"This curse...why didn't it had an effect on your when you were in Port Royal?" She asked.

"I don't know...that I am still confused on." Ragetti replied while pouring rum into his goblet. "However after a few years it started to have an effect on me, not physically, but mentally. I had these weird dreams, visions of events that I kept locked up. I heard the sea calling my name, drawing me nearer each day, but I resisted it because for you. I knew you needed me, you needed someone to talk to, to express your feelings and I guessed your secret of being a female would come out as _he is_ always destroys everything in his path."

Danielle lowered her goblet from her lips, guilt started to fill her, as she listened to Ragetti saying he held back his fears to help her- save her from everything. She knew who Ragetti meant by 'he', she guessed he couldn't put himself up by saying that monster's name.

"This curse was all started when we was hungered by the power of gold and riches, we believed we were going to be the richest men in the world!" Ragetti added. He sipped his rum and placed his goblet back on the table. He knew he couldn't taste the sensation of the liquid but it was habit of nerves he guessed. "How wrong we were, we spent most of the gold on food, drink and having a good time, but it was too late. Slowly the curse started to settle in, we couldn't feel any sensation of food filling our stomachs, no water refreshing our bodies, as it all turned to ash. We couldn't feel the warmth of bodies, the free winds on our skin or the spray of the sea. All of it gone, we all took for granted gone..." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and slowly added: "When the moon is out, it shows who we really are, the bones of what makes us. It's not a pretty sight but that was the burden we have to carry... we have been driven mad by this curse, this is for not believing in curses just taking them as ghost stories. We gathered as many of those medallions but we sold them in many places, impossible to find. That is why I had to leave Danielle, I am not impressed on my leaving but those are my reasons."

Danielle slowly stood up taking in all on what Ragetti told her. She felt guilty for yelling at him and not giving him a chance to explain. It made sense now, but he could have left a note or some reason on his departure, sure she would have understood. "I hope you can forgive me on yelling at you." She said.

"You had a good reason for being angry." He said while standing up. Slowly he walked towards her. "I am truly sorry." He stood closely beside her, drawing his hand near hers, as they were resting on the table. He slowly linked her hand through his, and he raised them. He looked up from the hands and into Danielle's eyes; he could see love but could also still see anger and heartache. "You still look beautiful. " He whispered while standing in front of her, as she turned her body to face him. He raised his free hand and brushed them through her black hair. "I see you are starting to grow your hair."

Danielle smiled and stared back into Ragetti's eyes. She was finally with him, finally in his life, in his view in his arms. Slowly with her free hand, she raised it up and cupped his chin and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I've missed you so much Ragetti, I thought I weren't going to see you ever again. I thought you went because of me, on what I done and what I am..."

She was cut off as Ragetti gently kissed her on her mouth. He leaned his head back and stared down at her; he detangled his hand away from hers and placed it on her back, while the other one brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Never think like that Danni, I love you too much to do such thing for those reasons. I've loved you ever since I met you, I guess that made me stay on land so I could be with you. You are truly a special person Dan."

Biting her lower lip, she leaned her face near Ragetti's and as their lips met they moved near the table. Daniele's back was leaning off the table, and Ragetti stood in front of her, and started to undue her waistcoat. Danielle slowly pulled away, and placed her hands on top of Ragetti's making him stop. "Are you sure you want to do this? What about the curse?" She whispered.

"I still remember the first time, and it doesn't matter as long we love each other." He replied. "I think we better go somewhere more private, the men would probably burst through any minute now."

He held out his right hand waiting for her to take. Danielle let out a smile and took his hand. He led her out onto the deck, and her eyes left him and on the crew. They were all doing their work, oblivious to the fact that the moon was out; showing who they really are as she remembered Ragetti saying. She stared back at Ragetti and gave him a nod as he looked at her with worry. He turned his head to look forward. He tightened his grip on Danielle and started to run through his crewmates, letting Danielle run beside him. Finally they ran to a door which Ragetti opened and ran inside, pulling Danielle in. She ran into his chest which made them stumble but they quickly got their footing. A few seconds they stared at each other, taking in each other's presence, but quickly Ragetti unwrapped himself and walked to the door. He closed the door and locked it. Walking back, Danielle watched him walk around trying to find something. Taking her eyes off him for a few seconds, she took in the darkness that the room held as the moon went back in, but suddenly she heard a match being struck, making her turn her head to the left and saw Ragetti standing beside a bedside table, blowing out the match as he struck the candle light.

Taking Danielle's hand Ragetti pulled her in gently, and wrapped his arms around her, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They stared at each other lovingly, and slowly their faces neared and their lips touched. Slowly Ragetti unbuttoned Danielle's waistcoat as she unbuttoned his shirt. Taking those off, they moved over to bed and fell on top of it.

However their kiss was broken off as there was a knock on the door, and soon followed Pintel's voice "Oi love birds, be careful, we don't want a baby on board. We have to put up with Ragetti's mess already."

Danielle laughed gently hearing Pintel laugh and walk away, proud. Ragetti shook his head but stopped seeing Danielle smiling. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled seeing her beautiful smile, seeing her under him, he couldn't explain how much he missed her, if he didn't have a curse- his heart would have beaten with ache, his pain would have grown making his heart drown into the pool of darkness but if he didn't have the curse, he would have stayed with Danielle in Port Royal, he wouldn't leave left her alone; to face things alone. He was glad that Danielle understood on why he had to leave but he was still full of guilt of leaving her alone.

"I'm really glad to see you Danni. I haven't stopped thinking about you." He said breaking the silence.

"And I haven't stopped loving you." She whispered while moving her hands across his chest and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**So finally Danielle and Ragetti are back together but will it all last? Will they ever stop loving each other, or will some event stop them from being with each other again? **


	15. Chapter 15

_Ragetti's lips gently rubbed over Danielle's. Gradually increasing as his hands moved over her body, and her hands moved over his. Taking each other clothes off and ignoring the world outside. Ragetti's tongue slipped through Danielle's lips, making her breath caught and releasing a moan of love. Making love, both their bodies told each other how much they missed each other, missing their smell, their tender love and the warmth of the body..._

Danielle's eyes fluttered opened as the strong light of the moon shone through the window. She stared into the light, but feeling naked, cold and something brushing her naked skin made her drew her eyes and stared at her body. She was covered by the bed sheets, only her shoulders, neck and her head visible. She stared confused for a few moments trying to remember how she got naked and lying in a bed. The brush of something on her ribs made her lift her head up and turn to her left. A smile formed on her face as staring back was Ragetti. It weren't a dream after all, she thought to herself. She looked down and saw Ragetti's bare chest, she came to a quick conclusion that they both fell asleep after showing their love to each other. She slowly lowered her head and rested her head upon his chest again, letting him hold her against him. She rested her arm on his chest and freely stroked the few hairs on his chest with the tips of her fingers.

"You look beautiful even asleep." Ragetti stated, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He moved his hand up her body, so he was holding her shoulders, his thumb stroking her naked shoulder. "You remember the first time?"

"How could I forget it? You wanted to learn the guitar well that was you told me..." Danielle grew quiet, a smile played on her lips as the scene played inside her head.

_Danielle _ knelt behind Ragetti, who sat at the edge of her bed holding her guitar. _She leaned her hands over him so she could show him where to play, and help him with the notes. She placed his left hand on the neck of the guitar, placing his finger on the note A then E and then G, she then slowly with his right hand strummed the guitar. She let go of him, and told him to do it by himself. She watched nd saw he moved his fingers on the different notes she told him. She leaned back over him, and held his left hand on the correct notes. "No you need too..." She was cut off as Ragetti pecked a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head and stared at him confused, a shy smile she was on his face. She quickly gathered up her thoughts and let go of him and moved away from him. She sat in the middle of the bed, staring confused and scared at him._

_"Why did you do that for?" Danielle asked._

_"I-I thought that was what you wanted." Ragetti replied._

_"What I wanted?" Danielle echoed. "No one cares on what I want or what I need..."_

_"I do Danni." Ragetti said. He gently stood up and placed the guitar beside her wardrobe. "I am sorry...I should have thought...I just go."_

_Danielle watched as he walked across the room and towards the door. She confused if he knew more than he let on or if he were gay. She licked her lips nervously before making him stop._

"You are one sneaky fella Ragetti." Danielle said before laughing gently, which made him laugh. "But that is why I love you."

"The moon is still high...morning won't be coming for a long time." Ragetti said after laughing. "I love everything about you Danielle, your quick temper, your quick- very quick mind, your eyes, your hair, your body."

Danielle lifted up her head and stared at him. Ragetti lifted his free hand up and cubed her chin before brushing her hair away from her face. However the silence broke as there was a sharp knock on the door of the cabin. Quickly a voice which Danielle didn't recognise: "Ye love birds have another ten minutes before we sail."

Danielle stared into space confused on the pirate's words. She stared at Ragetti who now sat up, staring at her with guilt. He lowered his hand to cubing her chin, while the other leaned across her body. He leaned his head near hers, both rested their foreheads against each others, inhaling their love's scent, both looked deeply into each other eyes. Their lips touched, but slowly Ragetti pulled away and whispered: "I am sorry Danni I..." He was cut off as Danielle pressed her lips against his, her feelings betraying her mind, but she couldn't stop herself; she loved the man. While their kiss deepened Danielle lowered onto the bed, letting Ragetti leaning over her. However before it could get any further, there was a knock on the door; a warning knock, which made Ragetti break apart the kiss. He looked down at Danielle before quickly getting off the bed and putting his clothes on. Danielle followed suit, and dressed herself. Standing by the door, Danielle watched as Ragetti blew out the candle which left them in darkness. She opened the door slightly to let a little of light to enter the room, she turned to open the door even more and step onto the deck, but she stopped as she felt Ragetti's hand wrapped around hers. She stared down at it then back up at him. "Just remember I love you Danielle." He whispered. Before she could say anything, he pushed the door open further and walked out on the deck.

Danielle stopped dead seeing her cousin bounded by rope around his wrists; two pirates were holding him still so he couldn't break free. Danielle tightened her grip around Ragetti's hand but suddenly she was quickly holding on to thin air, as two pair of hands grabbed her from behind and held her still. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Ah there be none of that missy." She heard Barbossa say. She turned her head and watched as the Captain of the damned walked down the stairs away from the helm and towards the middle of the deck where they stood.

"I am no profit in this, Bootstrap Bill was my uncle."

"Aye, but it's just reassurance Miss Turner," Barbossa said. He turned and faced his crew. "To the boats gentleman, we be free men again!"

Quickly the deck was busy of pirates getting the owing boats ready, and pushing Will onto one. The two pirates who held Danielle, made her walk towards one where the captain was standing near. She turned her head and stared back at Ragetti; however her attention was brought back onto Barbossa. "Shame how love really plays out Miss Turner, but soon after the curse is gone, Ragetti won't be the only one lucky or maybe he will, that be up to my crew to choose."

Danielle stared at the captain in horror, as she heard the nearby pirates laughing. She would rather die than be some toy to the pirates! She would fight them off before they could go anywhere near her, that she promised herself. Feeling the two pirates who held her, tighten their grip on her, she dug her heels in for the last fight though her brain and her heart was telling her to do different things. However the pirates were stronger than her and lifted her up and pushed her in the rowing boat before climbing in their selves. They quickly bounded her wrists together with rope, she watched with fear, her eyes betraying her thoughts, letting her feelings visible.

Before the rowing boat was lowered on the waters below, Danielle turned her head and saw Ragetti slowly getting another boat ready with Pintel, her mind was on in the cabin room where they showed their love to each other, and a thought popped into her mind, he did he use her knowing it was their last time together? Danielle shook her head quickly knowing Ragetti weren't like that. He weren't a monster like Beckett. Ragetti showed his feelings, sometimes wearing his heart on his sleeve as the saying goes, but he weren't the type to use people, to get what he wanted. He wanted to explain, that he did, and apologise, he also showed his true feelings, and that he did really miss her, like she missed him. He was the Ragetti she knew before and fell in love with; he truly cared about her, more than she knew. He loved her more than she could ever show herself. Everyone had left her, but he had a reason, he still cared and loved her. She looked up to the night sky, and knew none of what was happening was Ragetti's fault. None. He had to follow orders like everyone in this world though his heart was against it. She guessed that Barbossa let Ragetti have his cabin to eat and talk, knowing he had feelings for her and that the bargain was that after Danielle would have to go with them and end the curse. The bastard, Danielle mumbled under breath.

* * *

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Danielle heard Pintel say to Will. She heard the sarcasm in his voice, which made her stare at Ragetti who held her by the arm in fear.

"No mistake this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all." Twigg said making it worse for both of the Turners.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel added.

Pintel pulled William further into the cave, leaving Ragetti and Danielle alone for a few moments. Danielle stared at him showing him she was scared. He stared at her with sympathy, wishing he could stop all this but how?

"Danni...I..."

"I know it is not your fault. I will never blame you for what you done for me, to give me a second chance. You are truly a great man Ragetti." Danielle said, while holding his hand. Looking down, she smiled as she thought the first time they met how young they were and she wanted to change the world and he wanted to keep her safe, funny how things turn out, she thought to herself. As she looked up, Ragetti lifted his hand and brushed the few strands which fell onto her face, ignoring his crewmates as the last few walked in. "I love you."

"I love you too Danielle Turner..."

Before Ragetti could say anything thing else two strong pirates grabbed hold of Danielle and pulled her away, walking her towards the chest which she saw Elizabeth standing before last time. Weird how last time I was here, I was here to save Lizzie, Ragetti among the pirates, just wanting the curse to be over. Now I might be the one who could stop it, or be...their toy, Danielle thought as they walked her over to where Will was standing.

* * *

Staring in horror as Barbossa drew up his knife up to William's neck as he was made to bend over the chest, Danielle's heart was beating against her chest, she didn't want to watch but she couldn't drew her eyes away, she needed to fight back but how? She was held and bounded and surrounded by cursed pirates who cannot die. Great position to be Dan, she told herself.

"Begun by blood..." Barbossa started but was cut off as he heard a noise.

"Excuse me." They all heard Jack say as he pushed his way through the crew of cursed pirates.

"Jack!" Both of the Turners exclaimed as Jack pushed his way to the front.

"S'not possible." Barbossa stated shocked to see Jack standing alive in front of him.

"Not probable." Jack stated.

"Where's Elizabeth?" William asked Jack.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you and Danielle get to die for her just like you both promised. So we're all men of our word really except Elizabeth who's in fact a woman." Jack explained. "Oh and Danielle too but she dressed up as a man and was part of the law for the past eight years, and now she is a female again!"

Danielle leaned forward trying to escape as if the whole idea of death had hit her. "You idiot Jack! You had brought Will and I into your mess and letting us die, so you can go back to living as captain and maybe if it all works maybe the Pearl! I should have never trusted you. Ha I was right. You only care about yourself and no one else. As long as you are ok everything should be fine." Danielle said angrily.

"Shut up." Barbossa said glancing at Danielle and Jack. "The both are you are next."

Danielle turned her attention back to the old captain and watched as he leaned in to slit Will's throat but again she turned her head to stare at Jack with confusion as he added into the cold silence: "You don't want to be doing that mate."

"Oh, I really think I do."

"Your funnel."

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because..." Jack replied but stopped to push a pirate's hand off his shoulder. "because the HMS Daughtless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Both of the Turners stared at each other with confusion and fear knowing who was on the ship. They quickly turned their attention back on Jack. What are you playing at Jack? Danielle pondered.

"Just hear me out mate." Jack added. "You order your men to row out to the Daughtless. They do they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you have two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give ten percent of me plunder and you introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa savvy?"

"I'spose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not all by all means kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance after you killed Norrington's men..." Jack said after picking up a few medallions He slowly threw them back in the chest one by one to emphasis on what he was saying. "Every..last..one..."

Danielle stared at Jack with confusion watching as he rubbed his fingers together though nothing was there; she thought she saw him pick up more than he threw back in the chest. Will filled her in back in the brig on the Pearl what happened after Jack escaped the ship. To be truthful she was thankful that Will was still alive and not dead. She was afraid to be alone. That she hadn't told before but she always hated the fact of people feeling sorry for her and looking at her differently. She guessed some of her friends knew more than she knew but knowing her they kept it away to let her choice on what she wanted. This is for being left alone by everyone you thought you loved, she thought, that was many reasons she hid her identity and became her hero Daniel Turner the Private Inspector, who gave no damn about people, worked and fought with the law and became good friends with Ragetti. Looked up to her boss Chief Inspector Heartfield whose personality reminded her of a British bulldog. Three of them together hated Beckett as he changed their lives differently to worse and all had the same affect on them. Heartfield had worked himself to the top of the force, which had an effect on his marriage to his childhood sweetheart. Work was work, the force needed all your attention and time, but Heartfield hadn't forgiven himself or let himself forget what happened. He'd lost his job for believing- going against a man like Beckett. Ragetti well he ran away knowing his history will catch up with him eventually knowing the monster. With Danielle the chain of events that happened all had a massive effect on her both physically and mentally; both leaving her in darkness.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Will confronted Jack. "You've been planning this from the being. Ever since you learnt my name."

"Yeah, you are slower than your cousin." Jack stated causally as if he weren't in the wrong. William stared confused up at Danielle who lowered her eyes in guilt. "I guess that is her Inspector mind, doing all the puzzles- putting the jigsaws pieces together."

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa said bringing everyone's attention to the deal.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty five and I'll buy you the hat...Commodore."

"We have an accord." Barbossa said while shaking hands with Jack.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered the cursed pirates. Danielle watched as no one moved and saw Barbossa staring at him with suspicion. "Apologies. You give the orders." He said to Barbossa.

"Gents...take a walk."

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked surprised, which let Danielle and Barbossa stare at him suspicion. What have you got into this time Jack?

Inside Danielle could feel worry for her friend Elizabeth, as she remembered she was still on the Daughtless as the cursed pirates started to move out the cave. If only she was free she'd fight the pirates. The deal was for her to bring Elizabeth back to Port Royal safe but it was turning into something impossible. She'd always hated deals, they were just words mixed with a hint of promise and a hand shake or maybe the mistrust in people she had made her not trust anyone. All of this weren't looking up for any of them, the Turners face being killed for their blood to lift a curse. Elizabeth face being used or dead. Jack well he face being a captain but being under Barbossa, something Danielle thought he would take as an insult. She guessed right that Jack had planned all of this before, but he weren't going to let them die was he? He weren't the man Danielle used to know before, she knew that, but something was still there between them; she could see glimpses of it when he stared at her. I hope you got a plan Jack, she thought to herself.

* * *

**Finally the next chapter is up. sorry for the wait guys but all week I've been at Netball Camp, doing five hours of excersie each day! Also I'm sorry for the very long chapter but I needed to fit the events in. Only a few chapters left then onto the next one! I promise in the next one, there be more explaintions and the past of Danielle so there is something to wait for! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter! Oh its near the end guys! I'm so excited for you guys to read the sequal! I've been planning it for ages but had to get this one out the way. Anyways enjoy this chapter, I added more of Ragetti in this bit of the story because I wanted to show a side to him, and I just love him. To be honest how can you not love Ragetti and Pintel? They are the best characters in the whole film. **

* * *

**Ragetti's point of view;**

Ragetti sat in a rowing boat with Pintel dressed in dresses, and held a pastoral to protect themselves from the moon, not wanting Norrington's men to suspect anything but really why would anyone be rowing around these parts? Defiantly woman and defiantly at this time? Ragetti pondered...King's men are stupid than they look!

As Pintel rowed the boat into the open, Ragetti took the time to think over what was happening. It weren't his intention to let any of what was happening happen. He loved Danielle, but now it seemed he used her to get her believe she was different- safe. He wouldn't dare to hurt her, or use her in that way, she had been through a lot as it was and been hurt too many times by people she thought she could trust and love (even himself), and by the monster Beckett. Looking down to his hands, Ragetti could see his hands were shaped into a ball of fury- even the thought of the man (ha if he could let himself think of him to be that), caused anger inside Ragetti, if he ever saw him again or heard he hurt Danielle again he promised himself he would hurt...even kill him! Many people saw Ragetti as weak and foolish by how we acted but inside he had a heart (well without the curse he had one or in different situations he used his brain. He would kill if necessary and for Danielle he would do anything to protect her, to keep her safe but he knew deep down inside she wouldn't be free as the scares and feelings of betrayal, abandon and hurt were still there and would never go away.

Seeing her standing at in front of the chest with William and Barbossa, he could see fear in her eyes. A scene played out in front of him, when he saw her lying in her bed back when she was the private Inspector and he was the Constable, her partner in the works. He was sitting on a wooden chair, beside her bed, watching with hope and fear as she laid still, not a muscle moved nor an eye flicker or her chest moved up or down, telling him she was still unconscious. He had found her lying in the alley, her coat was thrown two yards away from where her body was lying, the sewing coming off, making the sleeves loose at the seams. Her waist coat was unbuttoned, leaving her white shirt and vest underneath covered- untouched which seemed odd to him, as he walked nearer. Walking nearer he could see outlines of bruises which had formed into ugly ones and cuts letting her blood rise and escape her body.

Sitting in the wooden chair back at Danielle's home, he was growing weary of the time. He weren't sure how long it was while he sat staring at her. Ragetti with help of William, picked her up and laid her down on her bed; gently taking off her boots, her waist coat, leaving the rest of the clothes on. Seeing her lying in the alley way, he thought it was just another drunk man passed out not knowing how much his body could take but something inside told him to look, and he was glad he listened, because he would see Daniel Turner as Danielle Turner... he could see the curve of her breasts (thinking of it he could feel the colour rush to his cheeks), he knew at the start Danielle was pretending to be a man but he didn't show or told anyone not even her, he didn't know why he just didn't. If she didn't tell then, she would tell him sooner or later, Ragetti reminded himself...

He shook his head bringing himself into the present time. He was still staring into his fists, worry he showed, the same look he showed when Danielle was knocked out by Mercer and a gang of troubled men who Daniel Turner got on their bad sides...by accident, ordered by the monster, only because she was finding out the truth. To help her friend from being killed for something he hadn't done. No wonder he was a pirate but even those who preach the law  
bend the rules to get what they want...

"This is what the Greeks done at Troy." Ragetti stated breaking the ever longing silence. "'Cept they was in a horse...instead of dresses. Wooden horse."

He could feel Pintel rolling his eyes but he ignored him. In a strange way he felt powerful, that he had the upper hand rather than the Navy! That they were a distraction so the other crew mates could climb aboard the Dauntless and kill the men. It was like what the Greeks done in Tory, but this was different, Elizabeth was on board and he couldn't kill her or let her get killed, she was Danielle's best friend, the one who she came sailing for and tried to protect.

Seeing a Navy man look through his telescope, Ragetti took up the opportunity and waved at him with his fan. Ohhhh!" He called.

"Stop that! Already feel like a fool!" Pintel said sternly.

"You look nice though."

"I look nice?" Pintel asked angrily, having enough of Ragetti. He let out a groan and stopped rowing, he threw down his umbrella forgetting who was watching and the moon was still out. He wrapped his hands around Ragetti and strangled him, shaking his head left to right. At the same time Ragetti let go of his umbrella letting the moon show their skeleton bodies and started to try stop Pintel. They both stopped seeing each other in their skeleton forms, they slowly let go of each other and looked towards the navy boat seeing them looking back. Before anyone could react, Ragetti grabbed his pistol and shot towards the Lieutenant who was looking through his telescope.

* * *

**Danielle's point of view;**

Back at the cave worried both what was going to happen in the cave for both of hers and Will's welfare and Jack's of course and of Ragetti's and Elizabeth's outside on the Dauntless. Nothing can be simple can it? She pondered. For one second can everything go to plan? She raised her eyes and stared at Will who was standing a few paces away from where she stood; both had a pirate near them, so they couldn't break free if they could. They were weaponless and had no chance of freeing their wrists from their bounds. Looking away from her cousin, Danielle watched as Jack picked up another piece of treasure and examined it very closely. No nothing could go to plan, she answered to her own question.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said breaking the silence that the cave held after the cursed pirates moved onto their killing.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack stated. He glanced a look to Danielle, which caused her to think over what he said. He had a point she agreed. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."

On that word jack quickly unsheathed a sword and threw it to Will who was watching him the whole time, and caught it. While he caught the sword, Jack unsheathed another sword and jabbed at Barbossa, who quickly reacting to what was going on.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here be monsters." Barbossa said.

While Barbossa and Jack had their sword fight, Will got into action. He freed himself by kicking the pirate near him into the water, and killing the pirate who was near Danielle. He cut the bounds around her wrists and kept her by his side, while he was keeping the other pirates away from them. She stood behind him, keeping a close eye on the others, telling Will if there was more or if they were behind him.

"To your left." She said clearly, while dodging a blow from the pirate. Quickly Will swung at the pirate and stabbed him. He turned his head and smiled thankful for her help. However the scene was cut short as another pirate joined into the fight, making Will fight. Danielle took the time to look for a sword or anything she could use for a weapon. Glancing at the fight between Will and the pirates and Jack and Barbossa, she knew she needed to help, her eyes landed on the pile of gold in front of her and landed on a sword. Picking it up she stared at it and felt its power run through her hands. Right time for Danielle Turner to get some action.

Fighting the pirates and helping Will, Danielle felt power once again. She had forgotten how she felt when she had a word in her hand and fought her enemies. Power and strength, something that was taken away from her but here she was feeling it all again, making it in good use. Finishing off a pirate, she turned around and swung her sword feeling someone was close to her, however her sword made contact with another sword instead of a body, she looked confused and looked up and saw it was William. She smiled but it quickly dropped as she saw he was wearing a questioning look.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jack's plan?" He asked.

"I just figured it out. How could I tell you anyways Will? Jack is my friend, I was hurt when I knew the truth but the world is cold and full of dead ends." Danielle replied plainly. "I'm sorry for what has happened, truly but how could I ever tell you the truth about myself? I was afraid of what you would do to me Will, I know it sounds stupid and I know I should have told you before, but I love you too much to throw everything we have- to put everything onto a tie rope, to see if it can balance, to put danger in your way. I wanted a better life for you, like your father wanted. Life can be full of disappoints, I know that through experiences but you, you still have hope for a better life. Don't ever be like me, to throw everything you got away, be better than your father and mine, be yourself and be better than any of us Turners could ever be. Just promise me something Will, propose to Lizzie." Danielle lowered her arm and left her cousin in thought, thinking over she said.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Is the story good or bad? What do you think of Danielle, is she a good person or bad? What are your feelings towards her? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Look two chapters in one night! Aren't you lucky people. I apologise now for any misspellings or grammar problems or anything but here in Britain is 10:30 at night. After this one there is one chapter left or two depends if I can fit all of it in one chapter or have to spread it into two. But nearly onto the second journey of Danielle Turner. **

* * *

**Ragetti's point of view;**

On the Dauntless Ragetti and Pintel climbed up the ship, first Ragetti climbed on board when no one was watching as everyone was busy fighting each other. He climbed over the rail and pushed the cannon away letting Pintel climb up. The moon was still high- in power of the sky, showing the cursed pirates their true- selves. Ragetti stood up and saw an outline of a ship sailing the opposite direction- going away from the scene. He stared confused for a few seconds not sure if it was another Navy ship but wouldn't they see and help? Quickly he caught on and saw it was the Pearl as he noticed the black sails. Why was the pearl sailing away? Who was on the ship sailing it away?

"Hey!" He shouted."

"What?" Pintel asked.

"Is it supposed to be doing that?" He asked while pointing to the Pearl.

"They're stealing the ship." Pintel replied stating the obvious.

"Bloody pirates!" He shouted into the open air. Suddenly he was knocked down and with a thump of his head as it made contact with the deck, his wooden eye rolled out of its socket, breaking free and running away from its master into the chaos. "Ah, me eye!" He shouted while crawling after it.

* * *

**Danielle's point of view;**

Back at the cave, the fights were getting dirtier and continuous. Unfair on the living as they were fighting cursed pirates but that didn't stop the Turners to fight for their lives. The Turners stood next to each other and faced a pirate who was taller than them, and much scarier!

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain." He stated angrily.

Danielle tightened her grip on her sword, ready to swing her sword- ready to fight the man. She raised her sword but stopped in mid action as Elizabeth came into view behind the pirate carrying a staff.

"Do you like pain?" She asked, she quickly swung the staff and hit the pirate across his face- knocking him out for a moment. "Try wearing a corset."

Danielle stared at her friend in confusion unsure what had happened- unsure she really saw that or if she had been knocked out herself or been stabbed and making things up. She lowered her sword and stared at her cousin and saw he had a smile on his face. She smiled too finally knowing she weren't dreaming.

"Great to see you Lizzie." Danielle said looking back at her friend. "Long time no see." She said while wrapping one arm around her friend, embracing her into a hug. "I see you have learnt a lot from the books."

"Actually I learnt most things from you." Elizabeth stated, hugging her back.

Danielle brought back her arm and stared at friend with a smile. "Well what can I say, I'm just the best."

Before any of them could continue their reunion, Elizabeth turned her head, which made the others turn their head. The trio saw Jack as a skeleton, being cursed like Barbossa. They were still fighting, seeing no end, both not wanting to give up.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked the Turners.

"At the moment?" Will replied before three pirates came into view.

The trio fought together, defending each other, making a tight fight. Quickly as the pirates were standing in the moonlight next to each other pulled the staff through their body, and Will planted a grenade into the middle pirate before pushing them into darkness so they couldn't break free or get the grenade out.

Danielle heard the middle pirate say "No fair" before they all exploded. She closed her eyes feeling sorry for them; it was truly a horrible world if your fate was in someone's hands... she ran along with the others but stopped seeing Barbossa aiming his pistol at her. She stopped still on the rock leading to the chest. As what she just said, it defiantly rang true. She licked her lips nervously as she stared at Barbossa and Jack; the fight was out of her hands- her life in theirs. Was she ready to die? She didn't know. Many times she thought about it being an Inspector but back then she didn't care if lived or not, she was doing her job, which was before she fell in love, before falling back in love with the waters, falling into place on a ship and being a pirate. She knew- she remembered why she was living. Why she was free. To see the world again, to feel the free winds on her skin, to feel the spray of the sea, to explore, and to be with Ragetti again; she had a reason to live...

Suddenly there was a loud bang, making her concentrate on the situation. She stared at Barbossa and saw nothing coming from his pistol, however she looked over at Jack and saw smoke coming out of his. She stared confusingly down at herself, and with her free hand patted her body. She sighed a relief seeing and feeling nothing but dirt and water. She had not been shot!

But she hadn't been shot than...quickly she raised her head and heard Barbossa say; "Ten years you carry that pistol and you now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will stated clearly, making everyone turn their attention onto him. He stood before the chest; his hand was outstretched above it, clutching something. Quickly he dropped two medallions into the chest his and Jack's blood covered them.

Hearing a sword crash onto the ground, Danielle turned her head and watched Barbossa looking down at himself. She quickly saw blood spreading from his wound. "I feel...cold." He stated before falling onto the ground.

Danielle stared at the now dead Barbossa a few feet away, shocked on what happened. That was meant to be her dead not him but Jack and Will saved her... she truly thought she was a goner there, but there she was still standing, still breathing or maybe she had been shot and this was all a trick- her imitation?

Hearing a crash she brought her attention back into the cave and watched with a playful smile as Jack continued to examine the treasure that should have been his years ago, and throwing the things he didn't like or to him didn't seem important or worth anything. She glanced back at Barbossa and then walked over to Jack.

"Having quite an adventure aren't you?" He asked without looking at her.

"I guess so." She replied. "It's weird; I thought I would never be back on the waters again. I even said my goodbyes to it all those years ago when I...ran away. I never knew how much I missed it, being free and all, but it seems I truly have missed it; greatly." She stopped as she saw Jack staring at her while holding a gold object. She moved to stand by his side and picked up an object from the pile of treasure. "A lot of the weight that was on my shoulders has gone, most of my questions have been answered and I have my friends back but...of Ragetti what will happen to him?"

"I don't know Danni. If I had the power you two be together."

Danielle smiled and nodded sadly understanding the situation. She dropped the object back on the pile and wrapped her hands around Jack giving him a quick hug.

"I thought you wanted me dead?" He asked after hesitating.

She looked up and stared confused. She felt his hands wrap around her, and saw a crown on top of his head. "Huh? Oh yeah...well maybe that can wait." She replied lightly, refreshing her memory of why she wanted him dead.

They let go of each other and smiled before Jack turning his attention on the treasure and Danielle walking away feeling happier.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Danielle heard William say to Elizabeth.

She stopped as she saw the scene unfold- collapsing. She saw the disappointment in Lizzie's eyes, the hurt and the heartache but she just walked away. She shook her head in disappointment in her cousin.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said before leaving Will.

Danielle walked over to her cousin and elbowed him in his ribs.

"What?" He asked while clutching his ribs.

"You know what. You idiot! You promised me you were going to ask Lizzie to marry you." She replied angrily. "And what did you do? You let her escape! You let the love of your damn life go Will that is why I elbowed you! You got a lot to learn. Whatever happened to not turning into a Turner you didn't understand? Be a good man and not let her go!"

Danielle left William standing on his own still clutching his side. Walking towards the rowing boat, her mind was on Ragetti, she hoped he was still alive- haven't got hurt. She needed to get to him before anything could happen. The nearly being dead thing...that made her think about life, and what she really wanted, she knew all of it before but she now knew how to say it. She loved Ragetti and nothing could take that way. No one. Nothing. Love was truly that strong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is. The last chapter of the first journey.** **I'm sorry it is long but please enjoy. **

* * *

Rowing back to the Dauntless they all sat in silence thinking on what happened and what will happen. A mark be next to the Turner's name for breaking free Jack from the jails, Jack would face the gallows as they couldn't see no sign of the Pearl, knowing he was left by himself. For Elizabeth well she'd be marrying the Commodore...something Danielle thought of as wrong knowing her cousin's true feelings for the girl but she had to respect Elizabeth's decision.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth said sadly breaking the silence.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

* * *

On the Dauntless Danielle climbed on board and took in her surroundings. The ship was very grand. But nothing could beat the Pearl she thought. Looking around she saw two Navy men pointing their guns at Ragetti who was standing near the mast, he looked nervous and scared.

"Miss Turner...it seems _he_ wants to have a word with you before going into the brig." Norrington explained while coming to stand beside her.

Danielle looked up at Norrington and then back at Ragetti. She walked towards him. She knew what had to happen but she couldn't help but shake with worry and heartache. She just wanted to be with Ragetti was that too much to ask for?

"Can you...please excuse us for a minute gentleman?" Danielle said addressing the two Navy men who was guarding Ragetti. They lowered their guns and walked slightly away.

"Danielle...after everything we've been through and what had just happened..." He wrapped his hands around her giving her a tight hug; she wrapped hers around his waist burying her head in his shirt. She smelled his odour of sea salt and sweat, she didn't care he was a pirate after all. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too Ragetti. I... the curse is now lifted so you are free from it but I'm afraid..."

She grew silent and loosened her hold on Ragetti. She leaned back and hung her head; hiding her watery eyes.

"Danielle Turner..."She heard Ragetti say in a clear voice which made her lift her head up slightly, her eyes grew wild seeing him kneeling on one knee before her. He licked his lips nervously and lifted up her left hand gently. He dug in his pocket and brought out a simple gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

Danielle stared t her for a few seconds in shock of the question. Then to the ring. She nodded and felt a smile form on her face as he slid the ring onto her finger and stood back up. Standing back up, he wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her closer to him; he laid his lips upon her, letting the tender linger for a few seconds. She kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck, she closed her eyes and wished they were alone and away from the Dauntless. However the scene was cut short as the two Navy guards pulled the pair apart. Danielle loosened her grip and opened her eyes. Watching in sadness, Ragetti was walked down below.

"No!" Danielle shouted while taking a step but was stopped as a Navy man stepped before her. "You can't!" She felt someone's arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. With no hesitation or embarassment, she buried her head into Jack's shirt hiding her tears into the darkness. "Please...you can't let them take him away." She sobbed. Her words were muffled by the darkness; she raised her hands and wrapped them around Jack. "Please..."

"Miss Turner I am sorry but..."

"Danielle he is a pirate and kidnapped Elizabeth." The Governor said cutting Norrington off, they all watched the scene, and to be honest they felt guilty but they were tied by the law.

"I am also a pirate." She threw back. Lifting her head and staring at the Governor, she stared in anger but seeing the old man's caring eyes she lowered them. "I'm sorry...but I love him."

* * *

Back at Port Royal Danielle was standing behind The Governor, Elizabeth and Norrington. She was standing in the shadows, she had her back turned away from the execution, she was dreading this day. She wished she could stop it but she had no power. She was in her normal clothes, supporting trousers and a white shirt; a vest underneath, simple clothes which stood out as protest. She was lost in thought, the Official man reading out Jack's history of breaking the law. She was full of anger, heartache and worry. The others tried to make her happy but nothing worked. They knew what she wanted but none could give her what she wanted. It seemed only Theo, Will and Elizabeth understood her, as they were the closet to her, worked and lived with her for some time. Knew how she worked. Knew how she thought. Knew she built a wall around her. Knew she locked her feelings inside. Knew what she wanted. Knew who she missed and wished to be with him again.

"This is wrong." She heard Elizabeth state.

"Finally someone is speaking my mind." Danielle said out loud.

Elizabeth looked behind her and stared at her friend with sympathy. She heard the venom in Danielle's words and knew she was angry because they all stopped listening to her. She kept on pleading to see Ragetti but they couldn't do anything. She was in the protest mood.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by law. As we all are." The Governor stated. It seemed he had ignored Danielle but the last words we gestured them to her, which made her roll her eyes.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy..." Danielle heard the Official say out loud, she let out a heavy sigh and turned herself around facing the three grownups. She pushed herself between Elizabeth and Norrington, ignoring their looks she walked past them and stood on the set of stairs which lead to the crowd. She stared at Jack and her heart tightened like a snake strangling its prey. She couldn't let it happen, couldn't let Jack die!

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth." Will said bringing all their attention onto him. Danielle stared confused at her cousin then back up to Elizabeth. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you."

Danielle felt a smile form on her face. He actually proposed. William Turner just proposed to Elizabeth Swann! Finally! But before she could celebrate, Danielle followed her cousin into the crowd, pushing them away if necessary; their pace growing quicker going by the drum beat signalling when Jack be goner... as the same time as the beat of the drum stopped and the floor below Jack dropped, Will threw his sword, which stuck firmly into the wood making Jack stand on top of the sword.

Will ran onto of the hanging stage and fought with the executioner, while Danielle ran up to Jack, however was stopped as guards ran towards her. She drew her sword and entered a sword fight with the two of them, throwing them into the crowd or knocking them off by throwing them against the stage. Danielle watched as Jack was cut free from the rope from his neck, and he cut his wrists free. He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her along, only stopping to fight. The three of them making a big mess of the occasion, something Danielle had experience in. After running up the stairs to the tower where Elizabeth fell off before, a group of Navy men surrounded them, pointing their guns at them, making them stop.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill- conceived escape attempt but not from you two." Norrington said to the Turners.

"You are really bad at reading people than mate." Danielle stated, while walking towards him, but Will pulled her back.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate."

"Guv, who can you really trust?" Danielle asked. "We are thankful for you not stringing us up believe me we are, but we are pirates. You cannot forget that. But Jack is also a good man, without him...Lizzie not be here with us...to be honest I don't think none of us would be."

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least our conscience be clear." Will added.

"You forget your place Turner." Norrington stated.

"It is here between you and Jack." Both of the Turners said together.

"As is mine. Elizabeth said while standing next to Will.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down." The Governor ordered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"It is."

"Finally!" Danielle said happily.

"Well! I'm feeling rather good about this." Jack said breaking the silence. He turned to the Governor and added: "I think we've all arrive at a very special place eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?" Turning his attention on Norrington he added: "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate. Know that..."

"Ha I weren't." Danielle stated but fell quiet quickly.

"Elizabeth." Jack said addressing her. "It would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry." He walked towards Danielle and gave her a smile. "Danni, I'm sorry for what has happened but hopefully we see each other again." She smiled and watched him heading of the edge of the tower, but he turned and started at Will: "Will...nice hat!" He started to walk backwards while saying: "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..."

Danielle let out a gasp as she watched Jack tumble backwards over the battlement. She ran up to it and saw a big splash below into the seas below.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette said.

Before Danielle or the others could say anything they heard a pirate call: "Sail ho!"

Danielle smiled as the Pearl came into view. Jack was free again, to sail the seas.

"What is your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked Norrington.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy can be the right course?" The Governor replied.

"Mr Turner." Norrington said to Will. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect."

Thank you." Will said.

"Commodore!" Gillette shouted. "What about Sparrow?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington replied before leaving, his men following him.

"So , this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all... he is a black smith."

"No." Elizabeth replied, before taking Will's hat off. "He is a pirate."

While kissing Danielle turned her attention back on the Pearl, and smiled. Everything was truly going well for once. Except Ragetti weren't there, weren't there with her. She let out a sigh, knowing she'll see him again. She turned around and walked down the stairs leaving the pair in their love bubble, however she stopped and turned head. "Will...Elizabeth congratulations. You do not know how happy I am for you guys, just promise me that you'll look after each other and love each other no matter what happens."

They stared at her and smiled. She smiled back and walked away. She walked and walked, her surroundings quickly changed into the market of town to the woods. She sat on the log in her place in the woods, and stared at the ring that she kept on. She couldn't believe she was going to be married. Hopefully. Danielle shook her head and told herself stop thinking of the bad things, he'll be ok, the both of you be back together again and that time you be together- nothing could ruin it. No one. Nothing, she thought to herself.

* * *

**There you go guys the last chapter. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and readying my story. Please review, I want to see what you guys think of it. Anyways here is to the next story, and I hope I'll be seeing you there to share Danielle's adventure. For it is goodbye from me and a goodbye from Danielle Turner. **


End file.
